Naruto The Next Poseidon
by Standin.Chandra
Summary: Naruto adalah putra dari dua dewa utama yaitu Poseidon dan Athena tapi karena melakukan sesuatu yang menurut dewa utama Zeus adalah salah Naruto harus menjalani hukuman dari Zeus. dan hukuman itu adalah... StrongNaruto/SmartNaru/GodlikeNaru/ kalau Lemon pikir-pikir dulu :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

.

.

.

"**PROLOG"**

Pallas Naruto adalah anak dari dua orang dewa yaitu Dewa Poseidon dan Dewi Athena. Naruto mewarisi kekuatan dari kedua orang tuanya sebagaimana Poseidon dengan kekuatan Airnya dan juga Athena dengan tekhnik berperang dan kecerdasannya. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak menggunakan nama "Poseidon" didepannya seperti nama ayahnya dan menggunakan nama depan Athena? Itu karena Poseidon tidak ingin anaknya di manfaatkan oleh pihak lain karena kekuatan dan kecerdasannya dapat menjadi ancaman besar terutama bagi dewa penghuni Olympus.

Dan bersama Athena, Naruto di besarkan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan di ajarkan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatannya dengan bijak agar tidak merugikan orang lain, dan dengan kecerdasannya di padukan dengan kekuatannya itu bisa menjadi perpaduan yang mengerikan bagi siapa saja yang melawannya

Tapi suatu hari dia mendapati seorang Gadis berambut crimson sedang di kejar-kejar oleh segerombolan lelaki yang bertampang seperti penjahat dan Naruto yang melihat itu tidak tega dan menolong perempuan itu tapi naas tanpa sengaja Naruto membunuh pria-pria yang mengejar gadis itu. Dan kejadian ini terdengar sampai kedewa tertinggi yaitu Zeus, dan karena kesalahannya Naruto harus menjalankan hukuman yang berikan oleh Zeus

Poseidon dan Athena sudah berusaha untuk membujuk sang kakak yaitu Zeus untuk mengurungkan niatnya tapi Zeus tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap melakukan hukuman itu kepada Naruto, dan setelah melakukan diskusi panjang di Olympus akhirnya Naruto di jatuhi hukuman di jatuhkan ke dalam Neraka dan 100 tahun kemudian akan berenkarnasi menjadi Iblis dengan masih memiliki kekuatan Poseidon dan kecerdasan Athena dengan masih memiliki ingatan masa lalunya

Athena yang mendengar keputusan itu hanya bisa menguatkan dirinya karena dia akan bertemu dengan sang anak 100 tahun kemudian dan itu menjadi siksaan tersendiri bagi sang dewi kebijaksanaan dan apa daya ia tidak bisa mencegah apa yang sudah diputuskan oleh sang dewa tertinggi. Dan sebelum itu Athena sempat memberikan senjata kepada Naruto yaitu pedang Joyeuse. Pedang yang dapat berlapis emas di pegangannya dan pedangnya lebih tajam dari Durandal dan lebih kuat daripada Excalibur

**TIME SKIP 100 Tahun kemudian**

Seratus tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu Pallas Naruto atau kini yang bernama Namikaze Naruto salah satu Iblis murni di underworld. Di masa yang sekarang Naruto hidup sebagai anak dari Lord Namikaze yang bernama Namikaze Minato, Klan Namikaze adalah klan yang notabene adalah Klan yang memiliki kecepatan yang luar biasa di luar nalar seorang Iblis. Dan salah satu dari 72 pilar.

Di masa yang sekarang Naruto belajar beradaptasi dengan cepat walau berbeda dengan kehidupannya yang dulu bersama Dewi Athena, kenapa harus beradaptasi? Naruto pernah mendengar bahwa saat terjadinya Great War dulu yaitu perang besar antara Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat memakan sangat banyak sekali korban, tapi bukan itu yang di permasalahkan tapi berita tentang tewasnya pimpinan Malaikat yaitu tuhan. Dan apakah itu mudah untuk di percaya, dan untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto sangat sulit mempercayainya bahkan tidak akan mempercayainya

Dan semua itu membuatnya pusing dan Naruto memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, karena selama ini dia hidup dengan dewa-dewi Olympus bukannya dengan tuhan. Dan kini Naruto mendapat tugas dari sang Lucifer untuk pergi ke dunia tengah yaitu dunia manusia. Dan dari sini awal dari petualangan, pertempuran, dan cinta akan di mulai

"**PROLOG END"**

* * *

**Yo minna semoga pada suka dengan fiction baru ini walau fiction ini tidak update kilat seperti fiction sebelum-sebelumnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto sang Renkarnasi dari putra Poseidon dan Athena sedang menjalankan tugas dari sang Lucifer di dunia manusia yaitu untuk mengawasi adik dari sang Lucifer yaitu Rias Greamory. dan Naruto kini sedang mengawasi Rias dan para Peragenya yang sedang berlatih demi memenangkan Rating game dengan keturunan ketiga dari keluaraga phoenix dan ini sudah hari ketiga Naruto mengawasi Rias dan Pearagenya

"Sakiryuutei? hmmm menarik. Kita lihat saja kau bisa menang melawan burung itu atau tidak" ucap Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir bewarna biru khas Keluarga Namikaze

dan kini Naruto sudah berada di hadapan sang lucifer untuk melaporkan hasil pengamatannya selama ini

"bagaimana Naruto?" tanya sang lucifer itu dengan nada penasaran

"tidak ada yang menarik, hanya mereka berlatih untuk menghadapi Rating game itu dan kalau di amati mereka kemungkinan besar akan kalah dalam Rating game itu" ujar Naruto kepada Lucifer

"sesuai dugaanku, jadi saat pesta pertunangan nanti kau harus melawan Raiser" Ujar Lucifer dengan tersenyum jahil dan itu sukses membuat putra Poseidon itu melotot ke arah sang Lucifer

"untuk apa aku melawan burung itu, itu hanya akan merepotkanku Sirzech-sama" Ujar Naruto yang terdengar dengan nada keberatan

"aku tidak terima penolakan" Balas sang lucifer tak mau tahu

"sialan kau Sirzech, tapi baiklah aku akan memberi pelajaran kepada burung itu" Ujar Naruto

"dan tunggu saja kejutan dariku Naruto' Batin Sirzech dengan tersenyum jahat dengan rencana yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto sedangkan Naruto sendiri yang melihat senyuman sirzech yang aneh merasakan sebuah firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya

"bagus, karena keluarha phoenix memintaku untuk memberi pelajaran kepada Raiser atas sikap arogannya" Ujar Sirzech dengan nada senang

.

TIME SKIP ESOKNYA DALAM RATING GAME

Kini Raiser sedang membuat bola api besar dan akan di lancarkan kepada Sakiryuutei

Greebb...

Sebuah pelukan menghentikan aksi Raiser seketika. Menatap siapa yang memeluknya, seketika membuat seringai lebar tercetak diwajah Raiser. Dan menatap Issei dia bisa melihat raut wajah kecewa yang jelas.

"Sudah cukup... " Rias masih memluk Raiser dari belakang. "... aku menyerah"

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata yang mengakhiri Rating Game ini seketika. Dan sebuah kata yang menyatakan kekalahan kelompok Gremory.

Berbalik arah Raiser kemudian memeluk Rias dengan erat. Sengaja menunjukan kemesraan paksa didepan Issei yang terlihat kecewa. Kecewa dengan kekuatannya. Kecewa dengan yang terjadi. Kecewa dengan perjuangan semua anggota keluarganya yang pada akhirnya berujung pada kekalahan.

Dan yang terpenting masih merasa lemah... apa dia memang selemah ini.

"Rias Ojou-sama menyerah dengan begitu artinya Rating game ini dimenangkan oleh Raiser Phoenix sama" Ujar Grayfia terhadap para penonton. Dan seminggu dari sekarang pesta pertunangan antara Rias dan Raiser akan di laksanakan dan setelah itu dimensi yang di buat untuk rating game kemudian menghilang

"membosankan, seperti yang aku duga dari awal" ujar Naruto

"ahahaha... kau memang hebat dalam menganalisis sobat, jadi bersiap-siaplah untuk menggu depan" Ujar Sirzech kepada Naruto

"hah... baiklah aku akan mempersiapkan siri untuk melawan burung itu" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

0.0

Kini Naruto berada di sebuah tempat yang di sebuatnya rumah yaitu mansion Namikaze dan dia masih merenungkan tentang pertarungan yang akan terjadi semingu dari sekarang

"hah apa aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatanku yang sebenarnya mengingat aku sulit menang jika harus menggunakan kecepatan terus" ujar Naruto

_"gunakanlah nak ini sudah waktunya untuk kemunculan lagi sang pangeran laut" _

"Ayah?" Ujar Naruto yang mendengar suara familiar ayahnya tepatnya adalah Poseidon

"baiklah ayah jika ini sudah waktunya aku akan melakukannya"

0.0

Dan kini tiba saatnya pertunagan Raiser dan Rias atau bisa disebut pertarungan Raiser dan sang putra Dewa laut Naruto

"sepertinya hari ini akan menarik, dan akan ku buat burung iru tidak bisa bernafas" Gumam Naruto

\- Sedangkan Di Pesta pertunangan -

Di sebuat ruangan megah tepatnya aula bernuansa putih tanda akan di adakannya sebuah ikatan suci antara keluarga Gremory dan Phoenix tengah berdatangan para tamu undangan yang cukup banyak, melihat karna acara tersebut adalah acara pertunangan 2 clan dari 72 pilar iblis yang tersisa dan juga mempelai wanita adalah adik dari raja iblis Lucifer yang sekarang,jadi tidak heran kalau pesta tersebut mengundang banyak tamu dari iblis kelas bawah maupun kelas atas.

Tapi nampaknya acara tersebut tidak mendapat respon bagus dari mempelai wanita karna sang mempelai wanita yaitu Rias tidak mencintai sang mempelai pria dan dia terpaksa melakukan pertunangan ini karna desakan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga juga karna dia kalah dalam Rating game.

"issei!"ucap Rias lirih saat menatap penampilannya di hadapan cermin besar. Dalam hatinya dia berharap bahwa dia menikah dengan pria yang dicintainya bukan pria arogant seperti Raiser itu.

"andai saja aku tidak egois" lanjutnya saat dia mengingat kejadian akhir di Rating game. Dengan gagah berani sang Pawn Issei mati-matian bertarung melawan Riser yang jelas-jelas kekuatanya diatas Issei tapi tetap saja Issei melawannya walaupun harus membahayakan pada akhirnya Issei kalah karna dirinya menyerah untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Issei budak yang berharga.

Setitik liquit bening mengalir dari kedua iris green and blue-nya saat mengingat ke jadian tersebut dan itu pula karna pria yang merebut hatinya kini terbaring dalam kondisi penyembuhan. "Rias Ojou-sama waktunya telah tiba"ucap salah satu maid mengingatkan kepadanya.

"baiklah" jawab Rias dengan senyum palsu untuk menutupi rasa sedih yang menghiasi wajah ayunya dan dia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju aula tempat acara yang akan di mulai.

"selamat datang para bangsawan dari dunia Iblis. Keluarga Phoenix merasa terhormat atas kehadiran kalian malam ini. Kami mengundang kalian untuk mengumumkan secara resmi bahwa aku Raiser Phoenix dan Rias Gremory, pewaris dari keluarga Gremory akan segera menikah." Ucap raiser yang ada di tengah-tengah pesta.

"langsung saja aku perkenalkan calon istriku, Rias Gremory…." Lalu selanjutnya muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan menampakkan Rias dengan baju pengantin berwarna putih.

"Tunggu Raiser" Ucap sesorang yang memakai Zirah dan memiliki Rambut berwarna crimson

"ada apa Sirzech-sama?" tanya Raiser penasaran

"sebelum kau melakukan pertunanganmu dengan Rias, ada yang ingin melawanmu dan anggap ini sebagai tes" Ujar Sirzech kepada Raiser

'Ingin? bukankan kau yang menyuruhku seenakmu? dasar licik' pikir Naruto

"sebanyak apapun tes yang kau berikan pasti bisa melakukannya" ujar Raiser sombong

"baiklah jika yang memenangkan pertandingan ini maka akan langsung menikah dengan Rias, tapi jika kau kalah pertunangan ini di batalkan dan yang menantangmu adalah Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Sirzech

"hanya dengan dia? aku bisa menang dalam 10 detik" Ujar Raiser sombong sedangkan Naruto tidak peduli sedangkan Rias menatap Naruto soalah bertanya "siapa kau?"

"lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya" Ujar Naruto

"baiklah Grayfia, bawa mereka ke arena" perintah Sirzech.

"Ha'i Sirzech-sama" jawabnya.

Setelah itu Naruto dan Raiser dipindahkan ke sebuah arena pertarungan. Sementara Sirzech dan para tamu yang lain menonton dari tribun yang telah disediakan.

"Baiklah jika kalian sudah siap pertarungan dimulai", ucap Grayfia memulai pertarungan.

0.0

Kini pertarungan mereka dalam beberapa saat hanya di warnai dengan keheningan pasalnya tidak ada yang menyerang terlebih dahulu padahal pertandingan sudah di mulai dari beberapa menit yang lalu

"Nii-san kenapa mereka tidak menyerang" tanya Rias kepada Sirzech

"aku juga tidak tahu mengapa mereka hanya saling memandang" jawab Sirzech yang melihat belum terjadi pertarungan di antara mereka

tapi kemudian suara dari Naruto membuat Raiser marah dan ingin membunuh Naruto

"Raiser aku memberimu kesempatan menyerangku selama 2 menit, tanpa aku beranjak dari tempatku" Ujar Naruto santai dengan tangan di masukkan di dalam saku celananya

"sialan kau Namikaze, aku akan membakarmu" Ujar Raiser yang kini kedua tangannya terdapat bola api dan ia lemparkan k arah Naruto dan terjadi ledakan kecil

"hanya segitu kemampuanmu sungguh memalukan untuk iblis murni" Ujar Raiser somong sedangkan Rias menatap tak percaya orang itu karena dalam satu serangan langsung kalah dan kemudian sebuah pemandangan membuat matanya terkejut bahkan Sirzech sekalipun yang sudah kenal dengan Naruto

"kau terlalu tinggi mengambil kesimpulan Raiser" balas Naruto

"bagaimana bisa dia menghindari serangan Raiser?" tanya Rias kepada kakaknya

"aku juga tidak tahu, seperti biasa Naruto sosok yang penuh dengan kejutan" ujar Sirzech dan Rias hanya mangut-mangut

dan Raiser yang melihat itu kemuddian memunculkan sayap api dan menyerang Naruto dengan bola api di kedua tangannya secara membabi buta dan merasa yakin bahwa Namikaze menyebalkan itu sudah mati tapi pemikiran itu tiba-tiba hilang saat mendengar suara sosok yang menjadi lawannya"

"waktu 2 menitmu sudah habis dan sebelum aku mengakhiri pertarungan ini aku ingin memberitahummu satu hal" ujar Naruto sedangkan Raiser hanya memandang dengan perasaan campur aduk antara tak percaya, bingung, kesal, dan marah

"cih... apa itu?" tanya Raiser dengan arogant sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu membatin 'tetap sombong padahal tak bisa berbuat apa-apa'

"aku akan memberitahumu satu hal, api tidak akan pernah bisa memusnahkan air." ujar Naruto dan membuat semuanya terkejut dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto bahkan para Mou sekalipun

'Apa maksud dari Naruto?' pikir para Mou

"apa maksudmu brengsek" teriak Raiser pada Naruto

"aku akan memberitahumu..." ucapan Naruto menggantung

_**"trident water"**_

dan kemudian muncul sebuah Trisula yang terbuat dari air dan trisula itu membuat semua orang terkejut bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

'Tidak mungkin itu adalah Trisula Poseidon' Pikir para Iblis yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Buchou memangnya itu apa? kenapa semuanya jadi terkejut setelah melihat senajata itu?" tanya Issei kepada Rias yang memang tidak mengerti tentang senjata itu

"itu adalah senjata Trisula air milik Poseidon salah satu dewa pengghuni Olympus dan aku tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu anggota Klan Namikaze bisa menggunakannya" Jelas Rias kepada Issei sedangkan Issei terkejut sama seperti ekspresi yang lainnya

'Seperti aku memilih orang yang tepat' Pikir Sirzech tersenyum

"Raiser terimalah akhirmu" ujar Naruto dan kemudian melempar trisula itu kearah Raiser dan mengenai lehernya setelah itu menancap di tanah sedangkan Raiser yang mencoba untuk melepaskan Trisula itu tidak pernah bisa

"lepaskan aku brengsek" teriak Raiser yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi kerana lehernya terkunci

"masih saja sombong walau kau sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa" ujar Naruto dan kemudian membentangkan kedua tangannya

" _**water waves"**_

dan kemudian muncul gelombang air dari pinggiran Arena yang membentang dan kemudian Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kearah Raiser dan air bah itu langsung meerjang kearah Raiser yang sekarang sudah gelagapan karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena apinya tidak bisa muncul di dalam air. dan merasa sudah cukup Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya kembali dan air itu sudah meminggir kearah pinggriran arena dan kemudian menghilang bak di telan bumi dan terlihat kondisi raiser yang sudah tidak bergerak dan tak lama kemudian mucul sosok gadis dengan sayap api membawa Raiser dan sebelum membawa Raiser, ia sempat menayakan sesuatu kepada Naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada Nii-sanku?" tanya revel kepada Naruto

"aku hanya membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas, tidak lebih tidak kurang" ujar Naruto dan kemudian meninggalkan arena dan kemudian datang kearah Sirzech berniat ingin pergi karena urusannya sudah selesai

"Sirzech aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku bolehkan aku pergi sekarang?" tanya Naruto kepada Sirzech

"siapa bilang urusanmu sudah selesai?" ujar Sirzech dan membuat Naruto bingung

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang semakin bingung

"apa kau melupakan kata-kataku tadi Naruto?" tanya Sirzech dan kemudian Naruto masuk dalam pose bepikir sedangkan Sirzech terus tersenyum licik, dan betapa terkejutnya Naruto setelah mengingat kata-kata Sirzech saat sebelum dirinya melawab raiser 'baiklah jika yang memenangkan pertandingan ini maka akan langsung menikah dengan Rias, tapi jika kau kalah pertunangan ini di batalkan dan yang menantangmu adalah Namikaze Naruto'

"sial Sirzech benar-benar licik aku sampai terjebak, menyesal aku tidak mendengarkan ucapannua tadi' Pikir Naruto

tapi saat Naruto ingin melontarkan kata-kata kepada Sirzech muncul dua sosok yang tak lain tidak bukan adalah Lucius Gremory dan Venelana Gremory yang tak lain adalah orang tua dari Rias dan Sirzech yang sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar terutama Venelana

"jadi ini mantuku, Naruto bersiaplah pesta pernikahan akan dilakukan 10 menit lagi" ujar Lucius yang masih tersenyum

"jangan tegang begitu Naruto-kun, santai saja" ujar Venelana yang juga tersenyum kearah Naruto tapi Naruto hanya mendesah dan hanya menerima keadaannya yang sekarang

"tenang saja, kau pasti menyukainya adik ipar" bisk Sirzech kepada Naruto

"kau sialan Sirzech, kau menjebakku dan bermain dengan kata-kata" balas Naruto kepaada Sirzech seraya memberikan Deathlare

"terimakasih adik ipar" balas Sirzech dan kemudian menghilang dari hadapannya dengan lingkaran sihir, tak lama kemudian Issei medatangi Naruto

"Naruto-san aku serahkan Buchou padamu dan tolong jaga dia, aku rela jika Buchou menikah denganmu karena kau lebih baik daripada Raiser dan aku rasa kau adalah orang yang baik, dan perkanalkan namaku adalah Hyoodo Issei" ucap Issei dan kemudian mejabat tangan Naruto dan Naruto dengan senang hati berteman dengan Issei, dan beberapa saat kemudian Rias medatangi Naruto

"Naruto-san maafkan kakakku, sebenarnya aku sudah tahu tentang rencana Nii-san tapi aku tidak tahu jika aku harus menikah denganmu" ucap Rias kepada Naruto dengan menunduk seperti merasa menyesal

"tak apa Rias, dan panggil aku Naruto aku tidak suka formalitas. yah aku juga tidak tahu sampai seperti ini tapi aku akan berusaha menjalankan apa yang sudah di tetapkan kepadaku" ujar Naruto pasrah dan Rias yang melihat itu tersenyum karena Naruto dengan lapang dada menerima pernikahan ini

"Baiklah Naruto, kurasa pernikahan sebentar lagi akan dimulai, jadi lebih baik kita segera kesana" Ujar Rias dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir masing-masing

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan Rias sudah menjalankan prosesi pernikahan dan mengucapkan janji dan salah satu Iblis menjadi penghulu mereka kemudian mengucapkan kata yang membuat mata mereka membulat

"... baiklah kalian diperkenankan mencium pasangan kalian" ujar penghulu itu dan kemudian Naruto dan Rias berpandangan beberapa saat dan tanpa sadar mereka memajuka wajah mereka

CUP

dan bibir mereka bertemu, mereka melakukan ciuman beberapa menit kemudian melepasnya karena kebutuhan oksigen dari mereka dan para Mou memberikan selamat kepada Naruto dan Rias

"selamat Naruto-san, Rias" ujar Seraffal kepada Naruto kemudian Falbium yang mendekat kearah mereka

"Selamat kalian berdua, dan semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Falbium setelah itu giliran ajuka dan kemudia Sirzech

"selamat untuk kelian adik-adikku dan semoga kalian bahagia" ucap Sirzech searay tersenyum licik sedangkan Naruto yang melihat itu mendengus, dan sekarang giliran untul Lucius dan dan Venelana Gremory yang memberikan selamat kepada mereka

"selamat untuk kebahaigian kalian berdua nak, dan lebih baik Rias setelah ini kamu masuk dalam Evil Pieces Naruto" ucap Lord Gremory sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk

"dan aku ingin cepat menimang cucu dari kalian" ucap Venelana sembari terus tersenyum sedangkan Naruto wajahnya memucat

**~-TBC-~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto dan Rias yang mendengar permintaan dari Venelana langsung melotot pasalnya mereka belum lama kenal dan akibat kelicikan Sirzech mereka sampai harus menikah, Naruto hanya berpikir bagaimana jika ayahnya Minato dan Ibunya Kushina tahu tentang hal ini, dan apakah reaksi mereka jika anak mereka meninkah tanpa memberitahukan kepada mereka, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Naruto pusing, belum lagi apa reaksi dari Poseidon dan Athena

'Sepertinya akan terjadi hal buruk jika nanti aku datang kerumah dan membawa Rias' Pikir Naruto

Dan kini acara pernikahan Naruto dan Rias yang tadinya hanya pertunangan Rias dan Raiser, dan sekarang mereka telah berada di kamar yang disiapkan oleh para Maid untuk mereka. Tapi jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu mereka belum melakukan hubungan suami-istri karena mereka masih shock dengan yang mereka alami terutama Naruto yang sebenarnya masih belum siap berumah tangga dan harus berumah tangga apalagi mertuanya menuntut segera ingin mendapat cucu dari mereka, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusin. Suasana mereka berdua hanya keheningan sampai Rias membuka mulut untuk mengawali pembicaraan

"ano Naruto-kun..." panggil Rias kepada Naruto

"iya, ada apa Rias?" tanya Naruto canggung

"jadi besok kita akan kembali ke dunia manusia untuk melakukan Unset Evil Pieces miliku pada pearageku dan mengganti dengan Evil Pieces milikmu, dan mulai lusa kamu bersekolah di Kuoh HighSchool" ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"baiklah, tapi kenapa aku harus sekolah?" tanya Naruto yang sudah jenuh yang namanya pendidikan, karena dia iblis yang notabene iblis muda peling cerdas harus memakan bangku sekolahan

"itu karena kau sekarang adalah suamiku dan tou-san memintaku agar kau slalu bersamaku" ujar Rias gugup karena menyebut Naruto suaminya

"baiklah Rias, tapi sebelum besok kita pergi ke dunia manusia kita harus pergi dulu ke rumahku Klan Namikaze" ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"baiklah, tapi bagaimana reaksi mereka saat mendengar kabar ini?" tanya Rias khawatir

"kurasa mereka sedang menunggu kita, lagipula bukannya Tou-samma sudah mengirim pesan ke Klan Namikaze?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk

"dan lebih baik kita istirahat, karena hari sudah malam" ujar Naruto

"baiklah" jawab Rias sedangkan Naruto sudah berbaring di atas kasurnya tapi sebuah tindakan dari Rias sukses membuatnya memerah apalagi kalau bukan kebiasaan Rias saat tidur

"R-Rias" ujar Naruto gugup

"ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias polos

"kenapa kau melepas semua pakaianmu?" tanya Naruto yang masih gugup

"karena aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memakai pakaian, apa kamu tergoda Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias sembari meggoda Naruto dengan memegang Oppainya

"tidak, dan lebih baik kita tidur" ujar Naruto tegas dan kemudian berbaring kemudian menutup sekuruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tapi di telinga Rias masih terdengar nada gugup didalamnya dan itu membuat Rias terkekeh dengan sikap suaminya ini

"hihihi... kau lucu Naruto-kun" ujar Rias terkikik kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto

Keesokan harinya terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dan entah mengapa beban tubuhnya lebih berat dari biasanya dan dadanya terasa sesak dan seperti ada benda kenyal yang menyentuh pinggiran dadanya. Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat Rias dengan kondisi telanjang yang masih tidur sedang memeluknya dan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum

kemudian Naruto milirik jam yang ada diatasnya dan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 07.50 dan artinya sepuluh menit lagi Naruto dan Rias harus pergi ke kediamanan Namikaze, dan Naruto pun membangunkan Rias

"hey... Rias bangunlah ini hampir jam delapan kita harus pergi ke kediamanku" ujar Naruto membangunkan Rias tapi Rias malah menggeliat di atas dada Naruto

"hey bangunlah, sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?" tanya Naruto dan kemudian Rias berpikir tapi masih dalam kondisi mata terpejam dan setelah sadar sepenuhnya dia melepas pelukannya terhadap Naruto

"Gomen Naruto-kun" ujar Rias lirih

"tak apa Rias, dan lebih baik kau mandi terlebih dahulu setelah itu baru aku yang akan mandi" ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melenggang ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, dan Naruto masih di atas kasur dan menyenderkan kepalanya di bantal tetapi kemudian terdengar suara feminim dari seseorang yang sangat Naruto kenal

[TELEPATI NARUTO]

"ternyata putra ibu sudah besar, dan sekarang sudah mempunyai pendamping walau bukan dengan cara yang benar" terdengar suara sosok ibu Naruto a.k.a athena

"jangan menggodaku ibu, lagipula ini juga kesalahan" balas Naruto tapi kedua pipinya mengatakan lain

"jangan berkata salah, jika pipimu saja memerah seperti itu Naruto hahaha" ujar Athena kepada Naruto

"hey... siapa yang tidak memerah jika terus digoda ibu" bela Naruto pada dirinya sendiri

"benarkah? aku yang melahirkanmu jadi aku tahu apa yang saat ini kau rasakan Naruto" ujar Athena yang semakin membuat Naruto memerah

"lalu, bagaimana menurut ibu tentang Rias?" tanya Naruto kepada ibunya tentang sosok Rias

"hmmmm... dia baik, cantik, pengertian, dan yang lebih penting dia perhatian dengamu Naruto" ujar Athena kepada Naruto sukses blushing berat mendengar bagaimana sosok rias menurut ibunya

"dan sepertinya dia cocok denganmu Naruto, dan ibu merasa mulai ada lope lope diudara antara kalian hahaha" ujar athena yang meniru gaya bahasa jaman sekarang

"hah? sejak kapan ibu menjadi seperti anak remaja jaman sekarang, bukankah ibu terkenal dengan kebijaksanaan ibu tapi sekarang..." ujar Naruto mengejek ibunya

"aku tak perlu bersikap bijaksana bila dengan putraku, karena aku ingin menjadi apa adanya jika bersama putraku bukan Athena yang seperti didepan dewa lainnya ataupun saat berhadapan dengan para manusia lainnya" ujar Athena menjelaskan

"terimakasih ibu, aku senang memiliki ibu seperti ibu dan juga Kaa-san rasanya aku menjadi makhluk yang paling sempurna jika mengingat perhatian kalian kepadaku" ujar Naruto yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya

"itu sudah kewajiban bagi seorang ibu Naruto, dan jangan menangis karena Naru aku terlihat jelek" ujar Athena yang menenangkan Naruto

"terimakasih ibu, aku sangat menyayangi ibu" ujar Naruto sedangkan athena sendiri sangat senang mendengar ucapan dari anaknya

"sama-sama Naruto, dan kau jangan kalah dengan Iblis kelas Ultimate ataupun pengguna salah satu 13 longinus, karena kekuatanmu adalah air terdahsyat yang pernah ada hampir menymai kekuatan ayahmu, dan jika kekuatanmu di atas puncaknya kamu bahkan bisa menenggelamkan Underworld, dan soal kekuatan lain sebenarnya kamu mempunyai Sacreed Gear" ujar Athena sedangkan Naruto sendiri shok karena dirinya mempunyai Sacred Gear padahal selama ini dia tidak mempunyai Sacred Gear

"Sacred Gear?" tanya Naruto yang bemum mengerti apa yang dimaksud ibunya

"ya dan dalam terdapat makhluk yang bernama kirin dan dijuluki the truth of kirin karena sifatnya yang selalu membela yang benar dan juga salah satu makhluk terkuat yang pernah ada, lebih kuat dari Phoenix maupun dragon, bahkan sang heavenly dragon tak akan mungkin mengalahkannya, tapi kekuatan itu hanya mencul jika saat kau akan membela yang benar, dan mengingat akan kelompok Gremory yang selalu membela yang benar maka aku yakin kau akan bisa mengendalikannya" ujar Athena yakin

"apa itu kirin aku baru mendengarnya?" tanya Naruto

"kirin hanya ada 1 dan sekarang dia bersemayam dalam tubuhmu bentuk dari kirin sendiri antara gabungan dari Naga dan kuda bertanduk" jelas Athena

"apa kah itu tidak terlalu besar untuk oang sepertiku?" tanya Naruto

"tidak, dan ingat pesan ibu gunakan Sacred Gear itu saat melawan kejahatan terutama sebuah kelompok yang dipimpin oleh Ophis sang Ouborobos Dragon, karena kekuatan ophis sangat sulit untuk di tandingi bahkan untuk kirin sekalipun, ta[i kau harus tetap berusaha, dan ulurkan tangan kananmu Naruto" ujar Athena dan kemudian Nauruto mengulurkan tangan kananya ke ibunya sedangkan athena seperti merapal mantra dan kemudian menyentuh telapak tangan Naruto dan seketika itu juga Naruto merasakan suatu kekuatan yang besar dalam dirinya

"apa yang ibu lakukan kenapa seperti ada kekuatan besar mengalir dalam tubuhku?" tanya Naruto

"karena aku sudah membuka kekuatan dari kirin seperti yang di suruh oleh Zeus, dan ingat Kirin bukanlah makhluk terkuat karena masih banyak yang bisa menyamai kekuatannya bahkan melebihinya seperti tuhan dan satan dan contoh yang bisa menandinginya adalah Ouborobos Dragon dan True Longinus" ujar Athena dan Sacred Gear ini setara dengan True Longinus jadi para Readers jangan terlalu berpikir kekuatan Naruto itu Godlike dan Mainstream karena lebih Mainstream kekuatan Ophis

"baiklah ibu, dan sepertinya Rias sudah memanggilku lebih baik kita sudahi pembicaraan ini dan memutuskan telepatinya" ujar Naruto dan kemudian membuka matanya karena sudah memutus telepati dan sekarang terlihat Rias yang memandanginya secara Intens

[TELEPATI NARUTO OFF]

"kenapa kau memandangiku begitu Rias?" tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"ahhh... tidak hanya saja kenapa kau dari tadi menutup matamu dan aku panggil tidak menyaut padahal sudah aku goncang-goncangkan badanmu?" tanya Rias heran dengan sikap naruto

"ahhhh... tidak hanya tadi sedang melamun, dan kamu sudah selesai mandi baiklah jika begitu aku akan mandi juga dan kita akan segera ke kediamananku" ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan

dan kemudian Naruto menuju kekamar mandi dan saat Naruto sedang menggosok badannya terdengat suara dari punggung tangan kanannya yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main

**"hai Partner" **Sapa sosok itu dan membuat Naruto kaget

"Si- Siapa k-kau?" tanya Naruto tergagap

**"aku adalah the Turth of Kirin, dan jangan takut Partner aku ada di pihakmu"** Ujar makhluk itu mejelaskan

"ohhh,,,, dan apa kamu tidak memiliki nama seperti dua Heavenly Dragon itu?' tanya Naruto

**"aku memiliki nama, dan namaku adalah atlas"** Ujar The Turth of Kirin atau yang bernama Atlas itu

"heh? seperti nama pada judul buku yang berisi peta saja" ujar naruta nglantur

**" hah mau bagaimana lagi Partner, itu adalah namaku"** Ujar Atlas yang terlihat pasrah

"lalu sebenarnay kekuatamu itu sebenarnya apa?" tanya Naruto

**"Petir, kekuatanku adalah kekuatan petir alam, jadi lebih kuat dari petir biasanya bahkan jauh lebih kuat dari pada Holly Thunder, dan petirku berwarna biru"** Jawab Atlas

"baiklah jika begitu Atlas, tapi sepertinya pembicaraan kita sampai disini dulu karena aku harus segera ke kediamanku Jaa ne" ujar Naruto dan kemudian tak terdnegar suara apapun dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit Naruto sudah selesai mandi, kemudian memakai baju dan segera pulang

"baiklah Rias, apakah kau sudah siap?' tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"kapanpun, dan setelah ini kita harus peri ke dunia manusia Naruto-kun, karena masih bayak urusan" ujar Rias dan Naruto mengangguk setuju

dan kemudian mereka pergi melalui lingkaran sihir berwarna biru Khas keluarga Namikaze dan tak sampai 10 Detik sekarang mereka berada diruang pertemuan keluarga Namikaze dan terlihat seluruh keluarga Naruto yang memperthatikan mereka, sedangkan naruto dan Rias kikuk karena terus di perhatikan seperti ini

"yo minna, ohayou Kasan, Tousan, jisan, baasan" sapa Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

dan kemudian Kushina mengambil posisi berdiri dan kemudian berjalan pelan kearah Naruto dengan tampang horornya dan itu membuat naruto mekerut ketakutan karena tatapan dari kushina, Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya seakan menunggu tinjuan dari sang ibu tapi yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang malah sebuah pelukan hangat yang ia terima

"kenapa kau tidak mengundang kami saat pesta pernikahanmu Naruto?" tanya Kushina kepada sang anak

"bukan seperti itu Kaasan, dan pernikahan itu dadakan bahkan aku sendiri tidak sempat mempersiapkan apa-apa" ujar Naruto gugup dan kemudian Kushina melepas pelukannya dan menghadiahi jitakan untuk sang putra

JDUAKK

"Ittai... ini sangat sakit Kaasan" ujar Naruto meringis sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit sedangkan Kushina sedang memandangi Rias,sedangkan rias yang di pandangi Intens seperti itu oleh mertuanya hanya mengkirut

"yokatta, menantuku sangat cantik, sepertinya kau memilih calon yang cocok denganmu Naruto dan Kaasan bangga dengan pilihan yang kau jatuhkan" Teriak Kushina girang karena ia memiliki menantu yang cantik dan terlihat baik dan perhaatian

"itu harus Kushina karena Naruto adalah anakku, Like Father Like Son" ujar Minato bangga dengan keputusan yang anaknya ambil kemudian menghampiri Naruto kemudian mengelus rambut pirang Naruto

"jadi Kaasan dan Tousan tidak marah?" tanya Naruto

"kenapa kami harus marah, jika putraku bahagia tidak ada alasan kami itu marah ataupun tidak setuju hanya saja kenapa kau tidak mengundng kami padahal aku dan Kushina ingin sekali melihat kau menikah dan menjadi walimu" ujar Minato

"heheh... maaf Tousan karena acaranya dadakan dan tidak terduga" ujar Naruto menjelaska

"baiklah kami maafkan asal..." ujar Kushina menggantung

"Asal apa Kaasan?" tanya Naruto dan Rias serempak sedangkan Minato dan Kushina yang melihat itu tersenyum

"asal kalian memberikan kami cucu" ujar Kushina tegas dan terdnegar seperti perintah, dan itu sama dengan keinginan dari Venelana Gremory yaitu ibu Rias

"hah?" Naruto dan Rias kaget mendengar ucapan Kushina

"kalian mau atau tidak?'" tanya Kushina

"baiklah Kaasan, dan itu semua hanya untuk Kaasa padahal aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku, dam mengingat Rias masih sekolah maka tunggulah dia lulus terlebih dahulu" ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias memerah dengan apa yang sedang mereka bahas, dan seharian sampai sore mereka berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu atau mengenai hal-hal lucu

"dan karena urusan kita sudah selesai maka kami minta izin Tousan dan Kaasan untuk pergi ke dunia Manusia, karena kita harus mempersiapkan pertandingan rating game antar Iblis muda" ujar Naruto

"baiklah kalian mendapat izin dari Tousan dan Kaasan tapi jaga diri kalian baik-baik" ujar Minato kepada Naruto dan Rias

"baiklah tousan" ujar Naruto kemudian menyiapkan lingkaran sihir dan kemudian pergi dari kediaman Namikaze

tak sampai semenit mereka sudah sampai di di ruang klub Occult Research Club dan terlihat para Pearage mereka yang sedang berkumpul, dan kemudian Rias angkat bicara

"Hari ini, kita berkumpul karena aku akan mengunser Evil Pieces milikku dan menggantinya dengan Evil Pecesnya karena mulai hari ini Naruto-kun adalah king kita" ujar Rias kepada para Pearagenya

"ha'i Buhcou" ujar mereka serempak

dan kemudian Rias melakukukan Ritual pengunsetan Evil Pieces dan setelah itu selesai di lanjutkan oleh Naruto yang melakukan Ritual untuk menjadikan mereka perage Naruto

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

Evil Pieces Naruto :

King : Naruto

Queen : Rias

Bishop : Akeno ( Mutation )

Bishop : Asia

Knight : Kiba

Knight : - ( Xenovia)

Rook : Koneko

Rook : - (Rosseweisse)

Pawn : Issei X4

Pawn : - (Gasper [M])

KET : belum masuk dalam Evil Pieces Naruto

* * *

NB : maaf hari ini gak bisa balas review soalnya masih terasa penasarn dari Author kelanjutan Naruto Episode 701 dan amu nulis di blog dulu tentang perihal kenapa Sarada mirip dengan Karin, dan juga masih sibuk nonton Naruto the last Movie hehehehe Gomen Nee


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Naruto sudah menjadi King dari Evil Pieces miliknya, dan kini Naruto sedang berkumpul dengan kelompok Rias di rumah Issei karena Rias sedang membacakan kontrak yang para Pearagenya sebelumnya yang mereka dapat

"baiklah aku akan membacakan kontrak yang sudah kalian peroleh" ujar Rias sedangkan Pearage Naruto yang lainnya mengangguk

"Akeno sebelas, Kiba delapan, Koneko lima, Asia tiga..." ujar Rias

"ara... ara tingkatkan lagi" ujar Akeno memuji Asia

"itu sangat bagus untuk iblis pemula" ujar Kiba

"Arigatou semuanya" ujar Asia memerah karena malu

"... dan Issei, kamu belum membuat kontrak apapun" lanjut Rias kepada Issei

"jadi Issei mulai sekarang, kau harus lebih keras untuk mendapatkan kontrak lagi" ujar Naruto kepada Issei dengan tersenyum

"ha'i Taichou, aku akan berusaha keras untuk membuat kontrak" ujar Issei semangat

dan kemudian Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi dari Kiba yang menampilkan ekspresi penuh dengan kebencian dan dendam, karena pernasaran Naruto pun menanyakannya kepada Kiba

"Kiba, kau kenapa? dari ekspresimu kau terlihat seperti ada masalah?" tanya Naruto kepada Kiba

"ahhh... tidak apa-apa Taichou, kau hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting, jadi saya mohon undur diri untuk mencari ketenangan" ujar Kiba

'Dia kenapa?' Batin semuanya minus rias yang tahu sebab dari mengapa kiba seperti ini

'dendamnya kini bangkit lagi' pikir Rias

(bagian ini di skip aja sama koq sama canon waktu Kiba melawan Freed dengan pedang Excaliburnya dan langsung ke pertarungan Kiba dan Issei Vs Xenovia dan Irina)

Di sebuah tempat, Issei dan Kiba sedang melawan dua Excorcist yang bernama Xenovia dan Irina yaitu pemegang dari Excalibur mimic dan Excalibur Destruction dan terlihat bahwa Koneko sedang menyandarkan diri di bawah pohon karena serangan medadak dari Xenovia dan Irina

"siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian, kenapa kalian meyerng kami?" tanya Issei dengan sudah mengaktifkan Dragon Bost miliknya di tangan kirinya

"aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu iblis pendosa?" ucap salah satu dari mereka yaitu Xenovia

"lalu apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Issei marah

"karna kau adalah musuh kami" balas Xenovia dan kemudian menyerang ke arah Issei dan Kiba

wuuust!

kemudian kedua perempuan itu melancarkan serangan kepada Issei dan juga kiba, yang kemudian juga perlahan tapi pasti terhanyut pada pertarungan itu dan membalas serangan dari Xenovia dan Irina

"cih... permainan pedangnya hebat aku sulit melancarkan serangan" Desis Kiba yang daritadi serangannya bisa di tahan oleh Xenovia

"kemampuan berpedangmu hebat juga tapi sayang tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkan aku " Ujar salah saru dari mereka yang menggunakan kerudung seperti jaket dengan rambut pendek a.k.a Xenovia

"cih.. jangan sombong kau" desis lagi kiba marah, dan kemudian berlari ingin menyayat tubuh Xenovia

Dan kemudian gadis itu membuka lilitan kain yang ada pada pedang itu dan Kiba sedikit menyeringai karena dendamnya kepada pedang Excalibur itu

"Inilah pedang Excalibur destruction dan jangan harap kau bisa menang" Ujar gadis itu dengan somobong . begitu juga dengan gadis yang menjadi lawan Issei yang sudah melepas sarung dari pedang Excalibur

"sial ternyata pengguna Excalibur Destruction, aku akan menghabisimu?" Ujar Kiba menghunuskan pedangnya

"jangan terlalu berharap bahwa kau bisa mengalahkan pedang ini!"jabab perempuan itu dan kemudian melesat kearah Kiba. Kemudian Kiba meloncat kebelakang beberapa langkah

"jangan menghindar iblis sialan" Ucap sinis Xenovia

Setelah itu gadis menerjang kearah Kiba. dia mengayunkan pedangnya secara horizontal mencoba memenggal kepala Kiba.

Traank!

TapiKiba berhasil menahan serangan dari gadis itu dan lemudian melancarkan serangan. Kemudian mereka melakukan serangan terus menerus tanpa henti sedangkan Issei hanya bertahan. Koneko hanya melihat pertarungan mereka karena Koneko sudah terluka saat di serang secara mendadak oleh mereka

"CRASH" "CRASH"

Kemudian tubuh Issei dan juga Kiba jatuh ke tanah setelah mendapat sayatan dari pedang Excalibur yang membuat tubuh mereka seperti mengeluarkan Aura hitam dan darah, dan kemudian dari belakang muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir yang memunculkan Naruto, Rias, dan Akeno

"ara... ara kenapa disini ada pengkut tuhan" ujar Akeno yang tersenyum sadis

"ternyata pecahan Excalibur, kurasa aku ingin mencobanya dengan pedangku" ujar Naruto dan kemudian manarik sebuah pedang dari lingkaran sihir menggunakan tangan kanannya

"cih pedang seperti itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan pedang milikku" Desis Xenovia

"kita buktikan saja" ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias yang melihat Naruto melawan pengguna pedang Excalibur merasa khawatir

"tapi Naruto-kun dia adalah peng-..." ujar Rias khawatir

"kau tenang saja Tsuma, dan aku senang kau mengkhwatirkanku" ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tapi senyum itu kemudian berubah menjadi wajah santai karena Xenovia sudah berlari

"Rasakan ini" ujar Xenovia yang sedang melompak dengan tujuan menyrang Naruto secara vertikal

TRANK

Naruto menahan serangan dari Xenovia dengan satu tangan dan itu membuat semuanya terkejut, bahkan membuat Xenovia terpental dan jatuh, sedangkan yang lainnya tak percaya bahwa serangan pedang Excalibur mudah untuk di mentahkan

"bagaimana mungkin, pedan itu bisa menahan seranganku?" tanya Xenovia tak percaya

"baiklah, akan aku perkanalkan pedangku ini, pedang ini adalah pemberian dari Dewi Athena, pedang yang lebih tajam dari Durandal dan lebih kuat daripada Excalibur Asli, namanya adalah pedang Joyeuse, dan tidak akan mungkin pecahan dari Excalibur bisa menang" ujar Naruto dan membuat semuanya kaget karena pedang itu adalah pedang milik sang dewi perang, Dewi Athena

"bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pedang itu?" tanya Xenovia

"kau bisa sebut saja hadiah" ujar Naruto kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke Xenovia kemudian Xenovia menerima uluran tangan itu dengan enggan, tapi kemudian dia terkejut dengan perasaan saat dia menerima uluran tangan Naruto

'Tangannya sejuk, dan perasaan ini sangat menenangkan' pikir Xenovia kemudian memerah karena perasaan yang di alaminya sedangkan Rias yang melihat itu merasa tidak suka dan buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian

"baiklah lebih baik kita pergi ke tempatku untuk membicarakan sesuatu" ujar Rias kepada dua Excorcist itu

"baiklah Gremory-san" ujar Xenovia

Setelah itu mereka membawa Xenovia dan juga Irina ke tempat ruang klub ghaib untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal. Dan Naruto mendengarkan tujuan mereka datang ke kota Kuoh untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yang dicuri oleh seseorang, dan kemudian Naruto dan Rias menyetujui tujuan mereka dan mengijinkan mereka berada di Kota Kuoh

"ingatlah Gremory aku pegang janji mu Irina ayo kita pergi"ucap Xenovia yang melenggang pergi di ikuti Irina. Xenovia melirik pria yang tadi menahan serangannya.

"siapa Namamu pemuda pirang?" Tanya Xenovia kepada Naruto

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto Naruto, kenapa kamu bertanya?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Naruto ya" Gumam Xenovia sangat pelan.

"ahh tidak hanya ingin mengingat nama orang yang berhasil mengalahkanku dengan mudah, senang bertemu denganmu Naruto-san" Ujar Xenovia dan kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Ruang klub

'Dan aku menyukai perasaan saat aku menjabat tanganmu itu, dan semoga aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu' Pikir Xenovia dan kemudian melenggang pergi ke meninggalkan ruang

Setelah itu Rias memberika ceramah kepada Kiba,Issei,dan juga Koneko yang melalkukan tindakan gegabah yang hampir membahayakan mereka jika Naruto dan dirinya beserta Akeno tidak datang untuk membantu mereka

"Kiba seharusnya kamu tidak gegabah seperti itu, jika kamu memintaku uttuk membantumu aku pasti membantumu karena aku adalah anggota keluargaku" Ceramah Rias kepada Kiba

"Dan juga kamu Issei koneko kenapa kalian mebantu Kiba bukan membicarakannya dulu denganku tapi kalian melawan mereka tanpa rencana itu sama saja bunuh diri" Lanjut Rias

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mendesis kesal karena daritadi hanya mengomel saja dan kemudian Naruto angkat bicara

"Cukup Rias jangan marahi mereka lebih dari ini," Ujar Naruto

"Tapi mereka sudah melakukan sesuatu yang mebahayakan mereka dan-..." Ucapan rias terpotong oleh Naruto

"Dengar aku tahu bagaimana posisi kiba saat ini dan juga Issei dan juga Koneko" Ujar Naruto menggantung

"Tapi -..." Ucapan Rias terpotong lagi

"dengar Rias, aku tahu kamu mengkhawatirkan keadaan mereka, dan yang lebih penting tidak terjadi apa-apa" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum dan membuat rasa kesal Rias yang tadi menumpuk hilang entah kemana

"baiklah Naruto-kun" balas Rias

"dan untuk kalian jangan ulangi kejadian tadi, jika kalian meminta bantuan pasti aku begitu juga yang lainnya pasti membantu kalian, bukankah kita itu keluarga?" Tanya Naruto

"ha'i Taichou, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" ujar Kiba, Issei, dan Koneko

"baiklah untuk kali ini aku menolerir perbuatan kalian, tapi jika kalian melakukannya lagi..." ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum mengerikan

"... apapun asal jangan tamparan lingkara sihir di pantat" Teriak Issei histeris

"tenang saja aku tidak akan memberikan kalian hukuman itu, tapi aku memiliki sesuatu yang menarik seperti memberi hukuman kepada kalian tidak bernafas di dalam air selama 5 menit khukhukhu" ujar Naruto tersenyum menakutkan yang membuat Issei pucat Pasi bahkan Kiba dan juga Koneko

"ara.. ara ternyata Taichou sangat sadis fufufu" ujar Akeno yang ikut-ikut tersenyum sadis

"hahahah... tenang saja aku hanya bercanda, aku bukan orang yang senang menyiksa" ujar Naruto tekekeh melihat ekspresi ketiganya yang menurutnya lucu

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan para Pearagenya sedang berkumpul membahasa tentang kontrak-kontrak yang sudah mereka jalani, tapi suasana berubah saat tiba-tiba sona memasui ruang klub dengan tergesa-gesa

"hey ada apa Sona-Kaichou?" tanya Kiba

"sekolah diserang oleh malaikat jatuh" ujar Sona dan kemudian naruto dan para Pearagenya bersiap

"apa bagaimana bisa? siapa yang menyerang?" tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tahu, danlebih baik kau melihat dulu" ujar Sona

"baiklah, lebih baik kau buat kekai di sekitar sekolah, dan aku dan Pearagaku yang akan mengurus para malaikat jatuh itu" ujar Naruto sedangkan Sona hanya mengangguk dan kemudian menuju keluar untuk membuat Kekai dan di ikuti oleh Naruto beserta yang lainnya

dan beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Pearagenya keluar dan terkejut bahwa yang di maksud malaikat jatuh yang menyerang itu adalah Kokabeil dalah satu pemimpin Malaikat jatuh

"tak kusangka ada gagak, yang mengacau di daerah Gremory dan Sitri" ujar Sinis Naruto kepada Kokabeil

"cih, akhirnya kalian juga keluar terutama kau adik Lucifer, karena aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga, karena dengan cara ini perang akan dimulai lagi" ujar Kokabeil dan perkataan dari Kokabeil membuat Naruto marah

"hah... berani kau menyentuh Istriku, nyawamu akan dalam bahaya Kokabeil" ujar Naruto marah

"cih.. baiklah jika seperti itu kau hadapi pengguna Excalibur itu dulu dan hewan kesayanganku" ujar Kokabeil

dan kemudian Kokabeil memanggil Charberus atau anjing neraka, dan itu membuat Naruto mendesis keras

"cih hanya anjing seperti itu mudah bagiku" ujar Naruto

"Kiba kau bantu Excorcis itu untuk melawan pengguna Excalobur itu, dan untuk kalian mundurlah jika kalian tidak ingin mati" ujar Naruto sedangkan para Pearage Naruto yang lain mudur tapi memasang wajah khawatir terhadap sang King

**[water waves]**

dan muncul sebuag gelombang air besar di sekitar tubuh Naruto yang itu membuat Kokabeil terkejut dengan kemampuan Naruto

**[millions trident water]**

dan dalam sekejap mata gelombang air itu sudah membentuk jutaan trident air dan kemudian Naruto mengarahkan trident air itu ke arah Carberus dan seketika charberus itu mati setelah terkenal 85% jumlah dari Trident itu

"hahahah... sungguh menarik, tapi itu belum apa-apa" ujar Kokabeil

"sialan kau" desis Naruto dan Trident yang tersisa tadi diarahkannya keara Kokabeil tapi serangan itu hanya mengenai 5 pasang sayapnya yang melindungi tubuhnya

"hahah... serangan seperti itu tidak akan membuatku terluka" ujar sinis Kokabeil

"cih..." kemudian naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kokabeil dan menyerangnya secara fisik

BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH BUAGH

dan kini Naruto dan Kokabeil berbagi tinju dan mereka cukup mendapat luka di kedua pipi mereka dan juga badan mereka

"fufufufu... sudah lama aku tidak mendapat kenikmatan dari bertarung seperti ini" ujar Kokabeil yang merasa terhibur dengan pertarungannya

"tapi ini akan berkhir" ujar Kokabeil dan kemudian muncul puluhan tombak cahaya dan diluncurkan kearah Naruto, tapi naruto dengan sigap menahan serangan Kokabeil itu dengan menahannya dengan trident air

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

dan kedua serangan itu bertabrakan dan membuat ledakan yang cukup besar

"huhuhu... ternyata bisa di tahan serangan milikku" ujar Kokabeil

"dan aku cukup tersanjung melawan dari renkarnasi anak dari dewa laut Poseidon" lanjut Kokabeil yang membuatnya terkejut karena Kokabeil mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya

"cih jangan banyak bicara kau kokabeil dan sekarang terimalah akhirmu" ujar Naruto yang kini sudah di tingkat kemarahan yang tinggi

**[Dragon Water]**

dan kemudian muncul sosok naga berbentuk air dengan ukuran yang sangat besar, yaitu dengan tinggi 50 meter sedangkan Kokabeil yang melihat itu wajahnya pucat Pasi karena kekuatan yang ditunjukannya, dan kemudian naga itu menyerang kokabeil dan memakannya sehingga Kokabeil tidak bisa bernafa karena sekarang dia berada di dalam naga yang berbentuk air itu

'atlas berikan aku kekuatan petir alam itu' ucap naruto di alam bawah sadarnya

**"baiklah Partner" **balas Atlas kepada Naruto kemudian pada tangan kanan Naruto muncul sebuha percikan petir perwarna biru (seperti chidori dan raikiri)

'Apa itu kenapa petirnya berwrna biru' Batin Rias dan yang lainnya

dan kemudian Naruto menempelkan petir itu kearah naga air itu dan seketika air itu langsung menghantarkan petir alam itu dan membuat tubuh kokabeil tersengat listrik dengan daya hantar yang sangat luar biasa yang membuat kokabeil berteriak di dalam air

**DITEMPAT KIBA,XENOVIA VS FREED**

Mereka terdesak saat pedang Excalibur hampir menyanyat tubuh dari kiba dan kemudian orang di belakang Freed memberikan sebuah kristal kepada Kiba dan membuat kiba mematung. Dan kesempatan itu di manfaatkan oleh freed tapi sayang Xenovia terlebih dahulu menghalangi tebasan dari Freed

"tidak baik menyerang orang orang yang sedang tidak fokus" Ujar Xenovia dan kemudian membalas serangan dari Freed

"Aku akan menghabisimu manusia rendahan" Ujar Freed dengan sombong sambil memamerkan pedang Excalibur meiliknya

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan berkahir" Ujar Xenovia dan menyerang Freed tapi selalu bisa di tahan

"CIh pedang sampah, kita lihat saha siapa yang menang" Ujar Freed

Xenovia menyerang Freed dengan membabi buta yang membuatnya sesekali tersayat oleh pedang Excalibur milik Freed

"Kau kira mudah mengalahkan pedangku ini" Ujar Freed, dan perkataan dari Freed membuat Xenovia kesal

dan tiba-tiba dari belakang Xenovia terlihat Kiba yang kini telah dalam mode Balance breaker setelah bertemu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah tiada, berkat kristal itu kiba bisa bertemu teman temannya walau sebentar dan memberikan kepercayaan kepada Kiba dan membuat Kiba membangkitkan pedang suci Iblis.

Dan jual beli serangan antar Kiba, Xenovia dan Freedpun terjadi dan kemudian Xenovia memanggil pedang suci Durandal dan mebantu kiba hingga menggabungkan serangan tetapi di tahan oleh Freed tatapi kemudian Xenovia menahan serangan dari pedang Freed dan itu di manfaatkan oelh Kiba untuk menghancurkan pedang itu dan kemudian menyayat Freed hingga jatuh terseungkur

"Tekhnik berpedangmu hebat Xenovia" Ujar Sopan Kiba

"kau juga hebat kiba" balas Xenovia

Dan kembali ke pertarungan Naruto dan Kokabeil

Saat Naruto ingin membunuh Kokabeil datang tiba-tiba sosok yang menggunakan Armor berwarna putih dengan sayap berwarna biru ke hijau-hijauan yan membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut

"Vanishing kah?" Tanya Naruto

"Namikaze Naruto lama tidak bertemu, aku ingin bertarung lagi denganmu tapi Azazel menyuruhku membawa sampah ini dan jangan sampai membunuhnya, lain kali aku akan bertarung denganmu Naruto" Ujar sosok itu

"Azazel kah? baiklah lebih baik kamu yang urus dan aku siap kapanpun melawanmu vali Lucifer" Ujar Naruto.

"Dan salam untuk Malaikat Nista itu" Lanjut Naruto dan membuat semua orang tercengang karena nama belakang vali adalah Lucifer

"Baiklah Naruto, dan sepertinya aku akan membawa pendeta yang menurut kalian gila itu karena sepertinya ia memiliki banyak informasi" Ujar Kemudian sosok yang disebut Naruto dengan nama Vali membawa dua sosok yang bernama Kokabeil dan Freed tapi saat ia ingin pergi suara dari Issei membuatnya sementara waktu disitu

"hakuryukou apa maksudmu kesini apa kamu mencariku?" Teriak Issei

"Sakiryuutei kah? aku sedang tidak tertarik denganmu, jadilah kuat dan aku akan datang padamu Rival-ku" Ujar Vali

"Jangan banyak bicara" Kemudian Issei berlari ke arah Vali tapi di hadang oleh Naruto

"Jangan Issei kemampuanmu masih dibawah hakuryukou, aku tahu betul di batas mana kekuatannya" Ujar Naruto

"Lebih baik kalu ajari dia untuk menjadi kuat Naruto karena sekarang dia tidak apa-apanya di bandingkan denganku" Ujar Vali yang membuat semua orang terkejut karena naruto akran dengan Hakuryuukou

"Naruto-kun kau mengenal hakuryukou? " Tanya Rias

"aku mengenalnya secara tidak sengaja, karena aku akrab dengan Azazel jadi secara tidak langsung juga aku akrab dengan dia" Ujar Naruto

"Tapi-..." Ucapan rias terpotong oleh ucapan Naruto

"Besok aku jelaskan di ruang klub dan lebih baik kita memperbaiki kekacauan ini da.." Ujar Naruto terpotong oleh Sona

"Ini menjadi tugasku sebagai Ketua OSIS jadi biarlah aku dan para peargeku yang menyelsaikannya" Ujar Sona

"Baiklah Sona-senpai mohon bantuannya" Ujar Naruto dan di balas anggukan dari Sona

**~-TBC-~**

* * *

**Yo minna, chapter ini sudah selesai mungkin ini agak mirip dengan Shinobi DxD saat melawan Kokabeil dan maaf bila pertarungannya tidak seru**

* * *

**Tanya Jawab**

Q : emang ada ya naruto eps 701. setauku cuma ampe 700 deh.

A : kan emang sudah update brooooo

Q : Minta link naruto the lastnya dung

A : cari di ada koq

Q : Dengarkan baik baik, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali  
YANG BISA MEMPUNYA SACRED GEAR HANYA MANUSIA ATAU SETENGAN MANUSIA

A : kan Naruto mendapat Sacred Gear sebelum dia menjadi Iblis

Q : apa Narutonya punya harem or cman Rias doang?  
apa Naruto bakal ngasih tau ke Rias masa lalunya?trus ngenalin Posaidon ma Athena ga?

A : Belum tahu. nanti lihat saja

Q : di tunggu dong lemonnya dan harem naruto iyaaa di tungguu banget nich hiihhi

A : lemonnya saat nanti pertarungan sudah mereda, tepatnya saat semuanya sudah menjadi aliansi


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : yang jadi penerus klan gremory siapa hayo

A : Naruto dan Rias dong, masak Author sama Readers

Q : okeee untuk pairnya tambah sona bisa ? untuk lemon buat yang full chapter dong hihihihi

A : Lebih suka Tsubaki daripada Sona aku hahahah, kalau lemon pikir nanti

Q : sebelum naruto jadi iblis tu dia dewa n kaga mungkin dewa dapat sacred gear :v selain tu jangan buat naruto terlalu kuat

A : nanti di jelasin deh di chapter ini kenapa Naruto bisa punya Sacred Gear

Q : Setelah tanda petik itu adalah huruf kapital. Contoh ''Siapa kamu?.'' bukan ''siapa kamu?.''

A : baik author coba, tapi mau bagaimana lagi udah gaya bahasa hehe

Q : bknnya dlm mitologi Poseidon and Athena g' mnykai stu sma lain? Gimana bsa mnikah..?

A : jawabannya hanya satu, karena ini hanya Fanfiction :D

Q : Oi.. Oi ..kok langsung maen nikah aja huuuhh.. Dasar Anak Muda..

A : Nanti kena petaka dari Allah, karena di larang berpacaran :D, walau sebenarnya mereka Iblis wkwkwkwk

Q : summarynya good tapi sayang, jalan ceritanya tidak sebagus summary nya.

A : hahahah gk suka yang terlalu Maistream, kalo sejalan dengan Summary bisa-bisa Naruto menjadi pemegang dari Lightning Bolt

* * *

0.0

"hah, baiklah berhubung sekolah dalam masa perbaikan, jadi kita akan melakukan kegiatan Klub di sebuah Apartemenku yang di berikan oleh Tousanku yang berada di pinggiran kota Kuoh" ujar Naruto

"baiklah Taichou/ Naruto-kun" jawab mereka semua tanpa terkecuali

Kini Rias dan para Pearage Naruto sedang berada di Apartemen Naruto yang berada di pinggiran kota Kuoh. Tapi justru Naruto yang entah pergi kemana dan tidak berkumpul bersama Pearagenya malah

0.0

Disini Naruto di atas sebuah puncak gedung pencakar langit dan seperti sedang berbicara tetapi disana hanya ada Naruto sendiri, dan ternyata dia sedang berbicang dengan Partner barunya yaitu Atlas sang the turth of Kirin

"Hay Partner, aku ingin bertanya?" Tanya Naruto kepada Partnernya

**"kau ingin tanya apa, jika aku bisa pasti aku akan menjawabnya?"** jawab Atlas

"Kau tahukan bahwa di kehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah anak dari dua dewa, dan kenapa aku anak dua dewa bisa mempunyai Sacred Gear bukankah hanya Manusia atau setengah Manusia saja yang bisa memilikinya?" Tanya Naruto

**"Sebenarnya itu bukan Sacred Gear buatan tuhan, melainkan buatan Zeus"** Jawab Atlas

"hah? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto kaget

**"Itu karena dulu karena aku terlibat pertarungan petir dengan Zeus, di akibatkan oleh aku tidak sengaja membunuh salah satu pengawal dari Zeus dan aku kalah dalam pertarungan petir itu hingga Zeus menyegelku dalam benda ini" **Jelas Azkara

"Ternyata kau memiliki Nasib sepertiku juga, aku juga di libatkan kedalam Renkarnasi ini karena dulu aku pernah membunuh orang untuk melindungi seorang yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh pria bringas" balas Naruto

**"Hah, ternyata kita memiliki masalah yang hampir sama tapi memang kekuatan dari Zeus tidak di ragukan lagi, kau tahu Lightning Bolt milik Zeus bebar-benar mengerikan jauh lebih kuat daripada True Longinus sekalipun" **Ujar Atlas yang membuat Naruto kaget

"hah? lebih kuat dari True longinus? aku tidak bisa mempercayai itu?" ujar Naruto tak percaya

**"kau benar Partner, tapi kekuatan dari Trident Poseidon tidaklah kalah kuat dengan Loghting Bolt bahkan masih bisa untuk mengalahkan True Longinus, bahkan diriku ini bisa mengalahkan True Longinus" **Lanjut Atlas

"Hah ternyata kekuatan para dewa Olympus memang diluar akal Manusia bahkan Iblis sekalipun, tapi yang terpenting kita harus mengawal pertemuan antara ketiga pimpinan Fraksi untuk memnbahas perdamaian" ujar Naruto

**"Benar Partner, apalagi organisasi yang bernama Chaos Bridge sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya memberi ancama secara diam" **Balas Atlas

"kau Benar Atlas, kita harus menjaga pertemuan ketiga Fraksi besok bagaimanapun caranya" ujar Naruto yakin

**"Ya, tapi mengingat hari semakin malam lebih baik kau pulang Partner, pasti Istrimu dan Pearagemu mengkhawatirkanmu"** Ujar Atlas

"baiklah Partner" Balas Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna biru Khas keluarga Namikaze

Dan kini Naruto sudah berada di Apartemennya tapi semua penghuni di dalam ruangan itu menatap Naruto seakan meminta penjelasan kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang, sedangkan naruto sendiri sedang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena gugup

"hehe.. aku bisa menjelaskannya" ujar Naruto gugup

"Lalu?" tanya Rias Sarkastik, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sedang memikirkan sebuah alasan

"Begini, tadi aku bertemu nenek-nenek menyebrang jalan tapi karena tadi ada kucing hitam kami mengambil jalan memutar agar tidak terkena sial, dna setelah itu kami malah tersesat dijalan yang bernama kehidupan..." jawab Naruto ngawur yang membuat rias dan yang lainnya Sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Naruto

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Tanya Rias yang menaikkan suaranya

"ahahahah.. maaf tadi aku ada urusan medadak jadi aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kepada kalian" ujar Naruto yang mulai serius

"APA JANGAN-JANGAN TAICHOU..." Ujar Issei memasang wajah mesum

"jangan-jangan apa?" tanya Naruto dan Rias bebarengan

"Taichou menemui perempuan lain?" tanya Issei yang membuat Naruto dan Rias tersentak sedangkan yang lainnya menahan tawa akan reaksi Naruto dan Rias

"Apa benar itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Rias yang kini tubuhnya beraura gelap karena terlapisi oleh Power of Destruction

"Nani? aku tidak bertemu dengan wanita lain, hanya menenangkan diri karena berbagai maslaah yang berkecambuk" ujar Naruto yang kini berekspresi sendu sedangkan Rias yang melihat ekspresi Naruto membuat dirinya merasa bersalah beseerta Power of Destructionnya yang sudah hilang

"aku ingin beristirahat, kalian lebih baik istirahat" ujar Naruto kepada Pearagenya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamarnya

0.0

Dan Keesokan harinya Naruto dan para Pearagenya bersiap berangkat sekolah, tapi Naruto menyuruh pearagenya agar berkumpul ke ruang kllub dulu sebelum memulai pembelajaran seperti biasa, karena Narutp ingin memberitahukan hal penting kepada para Pearagenya

"dan sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan Pearage baruku" ujar Naurto kepada yang lainnya yang terkejut kecuali Rias yang sudah mengetahuinya

"Siapa Taichou?" tanya Issei

"silahkan masuk" bukan Naruto yang mempersilahkan masuk tetapi sang istri a.k.a Rias mempersilahkan masuk Pearage barunya, tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Issei dan setelah orang itu memasuki ruangan itu semua yang ada diruangan itu terkejut kecuali Rias dan Akeno

"XENOVIA/ XENOVIA-SAN?" Teriak Akeno,Issei,Kiba, dan Koneko

"yak betul, dan dia adalah bidak Knightku aku pikir akan menguntungkan bila memiliki bidak Knight yang memiliki pedang Durandal" Ujar Naruto kepada Pearagenya yang masih tidak percaya

"tapi Xenovia bukankan kamu sebelumnya adalah Excorcist alias permburu Iblis tapi kenapa kamu menjadi Iblis?" tanya Kiba kepada Xenovia

"setelah aku mendengar bahwa tuhan telah mati aku sudah tidak memiliki tujuan apapun lagi dan aku meminta Naruto agar merubahku menjadi Iblis, dan kurasa bergabung dengan kalian akan membuatku memiliki tujuan baru" Balas Xenovia

"dan yang kedua adalah tentang kontrak kalian, Hime tolong bacakan kontrak yang sudah mereka peroleh" ujar Naruto kepada Rias

"baiklah kotrak yang sudah kalian peroleh adalah Akeno sebelas, Kiba delapan, Koneko tujuh, Asia empat, dan Issei..." ujar Rias menggantung

"ha'i Buchou?" jawab Issei

"kau lebih baik dari kemarin, dan kau berhasil membuat dua kontrak, jadi tingkatkan lagi" ujar Rias, dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya tadi

"dan yang ketiga adalah..." ucapan Naruto terpotong karena munculnya lingkaran sihir berwarna putih dan berlambang Gremory tanpa bertanya mereka sudah tahu bahwa lingkaran sihir itu adalah Grayfia Lucifuge istri dari kakak Rias Sirzech Lucifer

"Selamat pagi Rias Ojou-sama Naruto Ojou-sama, maaf bila mengganggu waktu anda" ucap sopan Maid bernama Grayfia

"ada apa Grayfia Neesama?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia walau sebenarnya sudah mengetahui perihal tentang kedatangan Grayfia

"seperti apa yang aku bilang kemarin, atas perintah dari Sirzech-sama anda diminta untuk menjadi pendamping dari Fraksi iblis beserta Pearage anda Naruto Ojou-sama" jawab Grayfia memandang Naruto

"baiklah, kami bersedia. lantas kapan rapat itu akan di laksanakan?" tanya Naruto kepada Grayfia

"rapat antara ketiga Fraksi untuk membahas Aliansi akaln di laksanakan dua hari lagi, jadi bersiaplah dan juga Sirzech-sama meminta anda untuk melepas Bishop anda karena Sirzech-sama merasa sudah cukup" ucap Grayfia dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna putih

"Jadi dua hari lagi adalah pertemuan dari pimpinan ketiga fraksi untuk membahas aliansi yah, dan siapa Bishop yang di masksud Niisama?" tanya Naruto dan Rias periahl Bishopnya itu

"dan lalu siapa Bishop anda yang satunya Buchou?" tanya Issei yang sama dengan pertanyaan Naruto

"Gasper Vladi" Ujar Rias

"Vladi? berarti dia ada-" ucapan Naruto terpoton goleh Koneko

"iya Taichou, dia memiliki kekuatan dari Vampir" ujar Koneko datar dan membuat Naruto dan Issei merinding karena mendengar nama Vampir

"dan baiklah jika Nii-sama menyuruhku untuk melepasnya aku akan melepasnya" ujar Rias

"melepasnya memang di dikurung" Tanya Naruto

"tepatnya disegel, karena dia belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya" ujar Rias

"Ara... ara apa kalian takut Taichou Issei?" Tanya Akeno menggoda Naruto dan Issei yang menampilkan ekspresi pucat pasi

"Bukan takut hanya ngeri" Jawab Naruto dengan merindingkan badannya yang membuat penghuni disana tertawa

"hahahah kamu lucu taichou tapi jangan takut dia tidak meminum darah kok" Ujar Kiba

"Hah? Vampir tidak minum darah bagaimana bisa kalau tidak minum darah bukannya vampir akan mati?" Tanya Naruto heran dengan Vampir satu ini

"Karena dulunya sebelum aku menjadikannya pelayanku dia adalah setengah manusia, dan jangan terlalu menonton sinetron Ganten-Ganteng Serigala Naruto-kun" Jawab Rias yang tersenyum melihat tingkah dari Naruto

Dan setelah itu mereka kembali kekelas untuk memulai pelajaran begitu juga dengan Xenovi, dan setelah pelajaran usai kemudian mereka berempat meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju sebuh ruangan yang terdapat mantra di depan pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Karena nii-san menyuruhku untuk membebaskannya maka aku akan membebaskannya" Ujar Rias dan kini mencopot seperti kertas segel panjang berwarna kuning dan kemudian membuka pintunya

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak!" Teriakan sangat kuat terdengar dari dalam yang membuat naruto menutuo telinga karena teriakan itu memekakan telinga

Rias tidak terkejut dan malah mendesah kecil, Kemudian Rias memasuki ruangan tersebut bersama Akeno.

"Hari yang baik untukmu. Syukurlah kalau kamu baik-baik saja" Ujar Rias kepada Sang Rook Gasper Vladi

"K-k-kenapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam dan kemudian Naruto dan yang lainnya memasuki ruangan tersebut

"Ara... ara, segelnya sudah dilepaskan? jadi kamu bisa keluar sekarang." Ujar Akeno dengan senyum sadistnya tapi terdengar lembut di telinga Gasper Vladi sangat lembut

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak! Tempat ini sudah baguuuuuuuuuuus! Aku nggak mau keluar! Aku nggak mau menemui siapapuuuuuuuun!" Teriak suara tadi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah suara milik Gasper

Asia dan Issei saling bertukar tatap, dan memiringkan kepala tanda mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali. Xenovia juga memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya. Hanya Kiba dan Koneko-chan yang sepertinya bersikap biasa saja..

Kordennya ditutup rapat sekali. Suram. Tanpa diduga ruangan ini didekorasi dengan gaya sangat imut, seperti ruangan wanita. Boneka boneka juga ada dimana-mana. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Naruto setelah dia melihat peti mati di dalam. Dan kemudian mucul dari kegelapan perempuan cantik yang mamakai serangan SMA Kuoh

"Ternyata 'Bishop' dari Buchou adalah gadis cantik dan manis ya" Ujar Issei setelah melihat Rook dari Buchounya

"Jangan tertipu penampilannya, anak ini terlihat seperti gadis tapi tanpa ragu dia adalah laki-laki." Jawab Kiba yang sedang menahan tawa setelah melihat ekspresi dari Issei dan Naruto

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, dilihat dari manapun juga. Dia kan gadis, Buchou...Eeh! Masa sih!?" tanya Issei tak percaya dan meminta penjelasan dari Rias

"Dia punya hobi berdandan dengan pakaian wanita tapi bagaimanapun juga dia adalah Laki-laki." Jawab Rias memeberi penjelasan dan Issei semakin tak percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya

Rias kemudia memberika jawaban kepada Issei dan mendapat tatapanketidak percayaan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat seituasi yang seperti ini yang menurutnya merepotkan

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!" Teriak Issei yang tidak percaya dengan kenyataan ini

"Eeeeeeeeeeek! Ma-maafkan aku! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuu!" Kemudia Issei meminta maaf kepada Gasper Vladi

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Teriak Gasper Vladi dan membuat Naruto sampai bingung harus bagaimana, karena melihat situasi seperti ini lebih merepotkan daripada di kejar oleh wanita

Dan setelah kejadian itu Naruto harus dipusingkan dan memberi tugas kepada Issei dan yang lainnya unutk mejaga Gasper sedangkan mereka Naruto,Rias, dan Akeno pergi untuk keperluan

Issei yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga anak ini kesal bukan main pada awalnya bahkan sampai Draig menunjukan wajah tertawanya. dan tanpa disangka-sangka kecepatan dari Gasper ternyata sangat cepat dan tidak bisa dilihat dengan ,mata telanjang

'Cepat Sekali, Jadi dia pengguna Saccred Gear' Bathin Issei yang melihat kecepatan dari Gasper

Dan Gasper selalu menhindar dengan cara pergerakannnya yang sangat cepat jika Xenovia dan Issei. mendekatinya dan situasi ini membuat Xenovia geram seakan Xenovia ingin menghunuskan Pedang Durandal keleher Gasper. dan kemudian Gasper masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menutupnya rapat-rapat Sedangkan Xenova dan Issei hanya menghela nafas karena lelah dengan ini. lalu muncul lingkaran sihir keluarga Gremory dan mucul Naruto, Rias dan juga Akeno.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gasper Xenovia, Issei? Tanya Rias

"Gasper masuk ke kamar mugkin karena takut dengan wajah mesum issei " Jawab asal Koneko yang dari tadi hanya duduk dan memakan cemilan

"hai sudah kebilang ini bukan salahku" Teriak Issie tidak terima disalahkan oleh Koneko

"Sudah-sudah jangan berdebat" Lerai Naruto kepada Koneko dan Issei Kemudian Rias mengetok pintu kamar Gasper

"Gasper, tolong keluarlah. Aku yang salah karena sudah memaksamu ikut bersama Issei dan juga Xenovia" Ujar Rias yang di sebut namannya hanya mengela nafas

"Fueeeeeee!" Teriak Tangis dari Gasoper membuat yang lainnya mendengus terutama Xenovia

Gasper yang mengunci dirinya di gedung sekolah tua bisa terdengar tengah menangis keras sampai seperti mau mati. Gasper membenci orang-orang dan dia tak bisa mengendalikan Sacred Gearnya dan membuat masalah pada orang lain dan karena itu Sirzech menyuruh Rias menyegelnya dulu.

Gasper menjadi seperti ini Karena dulu Ayah Gasper berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Vampir namun karena ibunya adalah gadis manusia, ia tak berdarah murni. Dan karena Gasper bukan keturunan murni Gasper bahkan ditindas oleh saudara mereka sendiri, perlakuan mereka sungguh mendiskriminasi.

Gasper sudah ditindas oleh saudaranya sejak masih kecil, bahkan saat ia pergi ke dunia manusia, ia diperlakukan seperti monster, ia tak punya tempat yang ia sebut rumah. Namun, ia memiliki kemampuan unik Vampir,dan kemampuan sebagai manusia Sacred Gear istimewa, karena dia terlahir dengan keduanya, meskipun dia tak menginginkannya, seiring bertambahnya usianya, kekuatannya juga semakin besar.

Kemudian denga ragu Gasper keluar dan lagsung kepalanya seperti di berikan kertas agar menutupi mukanya oleh Koneko

"Lebih baik?" Tanya Koneko yang membuat lainnya Sweatdrop

"Kurasa ini baik, dan menyenangkan" Teriak Gasper Senang

"dan karena kau menjadi anak yang baik, bisakah kau berbaring disini?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya, dan Gasper hanya mengangguk

Setelah Gasper berbaring Naruto melakukan Ritual untuk Gasper, dengan mengunset Evil Pieces Rias dan menggantinya dengan sistem Evil Pieces miliknya

Pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi itu terjadi dan sekarang semua pemimpin dari Faksi sudah datang kecuali Sirzech yang entah dimana mungkin menjalankan kebiasaannya yaitu tidur saat bekerja. Dan kemudian mereka melakukan pembicaraan ringan karena sang pemimpin Fraksi Malaikat Michael yang di dampingi oleh Irina yang notabene Excorcist angkat bicara

Pertemuan antar pemimpin ketiga Fraksi itu terjadi dan sekarang semua pemimpin dari Faksi sudah datang kecuali Sirzech yang entah dimana. sedangkan Azazel yang melihat Naruto kemudian menyapanya daripada mari akbiat kebosanan

" lama tak bertemu, Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto untuk memulai pembicaraan.

" baik seperti yang kau lihat Azazell!" Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum

"Dan sepertinya kau mendapat budak baru Naruto-senpai" Dan kini Vali bertanya kepada Naruto

"iya, tapi jangan kau sebu budak Vali karena mereka adalah keluargaku" Ujar Naruto

"sepertinya kau masih tidak berubah naruto" Ujar Vali

"yha karena itulah aku, dan aku tidak akan berubah" Jawab Naruto

"dan sepertinya mereka memiliki kekuatan yang menarik Naruto" Ujar Azazel sembari melirik Pearage Naruto

"kau benar Azazel, lagipula aku mempunyai keluarga yang menyandang gelasr Sekiryuutei" Jawab Naruto sembari melirik Vali

"Kau jangan menyindirku Naruto, aku bisa saja mengalahkannya sekarang juga?" Tanya Vali dan membuat Issei kesal, tetapi Naruto hanya tersenyum

"Kau itu hanya bertarung saja Vali, dan kau hanya menginginkan bertarung dengan orang yang kuat saja, baiklah jika seperti itu aku akan melatih Issei agar dia setara denganmu" Jelas Naruto kepada Vali dan juga Azazel yang membuat Issei sangat senang Karena Naruto akan melatihnya

Dan kemudian pembicaraan mereka terhenti karena Michael sang pemimpin malaikat yang di dampingi oleh Irina yang notabene Excorcist yang menganut kepercayaan akan tuhan

"lalu sekarang dimana Sirzech, seharusnya dia sudah datang" Tanya Michael

"entahlah Michael-sama, Nii-san selalu begitu" Ujar Rias yang membuat semua sweatdrop

Dan tak lama kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna merah berlambang kluarga Gremory milik Grayfia

"Gommen atas kedatanganku yang telat karena harus menjalankan tugas dari Lord Gremory" Ujar Sirzech dan mendapat anggukan dari Grayfia

"tak apa Sirzech" jawab Azazel walau dalam hatinya kesal bukan main

"Dan sepertinya kau membawa orang yang kuat untuk mengawal rapat kita ini" Ujar Azazel memandang Naruto beserta Pearagenya

"Yha karena aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu Rapat kita ini, terutama organisasi yang bernama Chaos Bridge" Ujar Sirzech memberi penjelasan kepada semuanya

"Jika ada Naruto disini aku yakin semua akan lancar" Ujar Azazel. "Dan lebih baik kita mulai Rapat kita ini" Lanjut Azazel

Dan kemudian rapatpun dimulai dengan Sirzech di kawal oleh Naruto bersama pearagenya, Seraffal yang di kawal oleh Sona, Azazel di kawal oleh vali sang Hakuryukou dan Michael di kawal oleh Irina selaku penganut Fraksi tuhan. Dan Naruto dan Vali sudah merasakan adanya ancaman yang entah akan datang darimana, Karena dengan situasi yang seperti ini akan bisa di manfaatkan oleh musuh dan benar saja firasatmu Naruto

"dan dengan bigini Fraksi Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, dan Malaikat beraliansi" Ujar Michael yang memberi keputusan Final

"yha dengan seperti ini aku berharap tidak akan terjadi perang lagi karena aku ingin hidup damai dan tidak ingin terjadi situasi yang merepotkan lagi, dan bisa memancing dengan damai tanpa gangguan" Dan perkataan dari Azazel ini membuat semuanya Sweatdrop

Dan tiba-tiba sekeliling mereka terasa waktu berhenti, semua yang ada diruangan itu terpengaruh oleh kekuatan ini kecuali pimpinan ketiga Fraksi dan Seraffal, Rias, Sona, Naruto, dan pemegang dari dua naga surgawi termasuk dua pemegang pedang Xenovia dan Kiba

"Sepertinya aku terlambat" Ujar Sosok itu

" apa yang kau lakukan Katereea !? apa maksud semua ini!?" Tanya Serafall yang dulu akrab dengan sosok yang bernana Katereea dan kenapa dia melakukan ini

"yan pasti adalah untuk menggagalkan rencana kalian untuk beraliansi tapi sayangnya aku terlambat jadi aku akan membunuh kalian." Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

"dan dengan memanfaatkan kekuatan dari Gasper Vladi unutk menghentikan waktu?" Ujar Sirzech dan membuat tatapan tak percaya dari Rias dan para pearagenya

"jadi kau tahu Sirzech tentang rencanaku ini?" Tanya Katereea dengan menujukan senyum sinisnya

"Lebih dari yang kau tahu" Balas Sirzech

"Tapi sayang kalian akan berakhir disini" Sahut Katereea dengan menembakkan energy Demonicnya tapi langsung di hadang oleh Azazel dan kemudian mereka keluar dari ruang Rapat itu

Dan Kemudian gedung itu terkena serangan dari luat

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

"Duuaaarrrr…!"

Serangan dari luar mengenai gedung dari SMA Kuoh dan membuat Sirzech,Seraffal, dan juga Michael dan serangan itu adalah serangan dari sosok yang seperti penyihir dan mengeluarkan laser berkekuatan sihir dari keningnya a.k.a "Majutsu" dan mereka memberikan serangan kepada Gedung itu tanpa henti

"Majutsu kah? merepotkan" Ujar Vali yang masih bersandar di tembok

Dan Majustu itu keluar dari Lingkaran sihir Raksasa dengan Majutsu itu keluar dengan terus menerus tanpa henti

'Jika begini terus aku semuanya akan hancur' Pikir Naruto

"Rias kau dan Issei selamatkanlah Gasper kecuali sedangkan Xenovia dan Kiba tetaplah disini untuk kemungkinan terburuknya " Ujar Naruto

"Kenapa Mereka tetap disini" Tanya Rias Curiga dengan permintaan Naruto

"Karena Xonovia dan Kiba akan membantu disini untuk melawan Majutsu itu" Ujar Naruto menunjuk sekumpulan majutsu

"Baiklah" Ujar mereka serempak dan kemudian meniggalkan tempat dengan lingkaran sihir

"Dan Vali apakah kau mau membantu atau menonton pertarungan ini saja?" Tanya Naruto pada Vali

"Tentu saja aku ikut Naruto, aku akan sangat menikmati ini" Ujar Vali dan kemudian Mereka bertiga melesat keluar untuk menghadang para Majutsu itu

"Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sirzech

"seharusnya kau tidak perlu tanya, aku akan menghacurkan Lingkaran sihir Raksasa itu" Ujar Naruto sambil menujuk tempat majutsu itu keluar

'Dia hebat, bisa berpikir secepat itu, tidak diragukan lagi kecerdaanmu karena kau adalah tangan kananku' Pikir Michael

'Kau memang cerdas Naruto-kun' Pikir Grayfia

0.0

Kini Rias dan Issei sedang dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan Gasper yang di culik oleh para Majutsu dan kemudian Issei membisikan sesuatu ke Rias dan sepertinya Rias menyetujuinya

"Baiklah aku akan menglur waktu dulu untukmu selagi kau mengunpulkan kekuatan" Ujar Rias dan kemudian menembakkan bola padat berwarna merah hitam ke para majutsu

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

[BOST] [BOST] [BOST] [BOST]

terdengar suara mekanik dari sarung tangan kiri milik Issei

"Buchou terimalah" ujar Issei kepada Rias

[TRASNFER]

dan kemudian Rias menerima kekuatan dari Issei dan kekuatan Rias berkali-kali lebih kuat dan kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah seperti warna rambutnya

**_"Absolute Power of destruction"_**

Dan serangan berbentuk merah kehitam-hitaman itu mengarah ke para Majutsu itu dan

"BOOOOM" Majutsu itu hancur menjadi abu

"Kurasa yang disini sudah selesai lebih baik kita selamatkan Gasper" Ujar Rias

"GASPER" Teriak Issei yang melihat gasper di ikat kemudian Rias dan Issei melepas ikatan yang ada pada dir Gasper tapi tidak bisa

"Gasper gunakanlah kekuatanmu untuk meyelamatkan dirimu" Ujar Issei dan Gasper hanya menangis

"sial jika seperti ini dia tidak akan lepas" Gumam Issei

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Rias dan sepertinya Issei memiliki ide dan membuat luka kecil di tangan kanannya di mencipratkan darahnya ke Gasper

"ayo Gasper kau pasti bisa" ujar Issei dan mata Gasper memerah karena gejolak Vampir dan dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik dia sudah terlepas

0.0

Sedangkan Naruto sedang yang kini berada di halaman SMA Kuoh menatap para Majutsu itu dengan tajam tak lupa menengok pertarungan Azazel dan Katareea

**~-TBC-~**

**YO minna chapter ini sudha selesai, maaf bila jalan ceritanya sama dengan Fiction author yang lainnya tapi untuk Ruller elemental pasti akan beda dengan Fiction yang lainnya**

* * *

**Info : berhubung sebentar lagi Season 1 Great Boskito Dragon hampir selesai, maka Author akan membuat Fiction baru, jalan ceritanya berbeda dengan Fiction author yang lainnya walau Gaya bahasa tetap sama **


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tanya Jawab**

Q : masukin juga sona ke pair naruto, dan mau nanya yg jadi pair naruto siapa aja,, ok! lanjut,..

A : Nanti Author Pertimbangin

Q : kenapa sona itu kaicho enak kalau di rape hahahahahahahah

A : Pikiran lu terlalu mesuuuuuuum bro hahahahah :p

Q : oh ya bro, ap ntar pairx harem (mastiib aj) n klo harem bikin penjelasan secara logis knapa rias mau di madu :v . Kebanyakan fic yg pernah gw baca, alasan si cwe mau d madu :v cmn gara berbagi :v. Menurut pengalaman gw sih, cwe tu ribet n ngebingunguin, apa lagi cwe tu mudah amat cemburuan :v kan kaga lucu :v. Tapi yg pasti lanjut aj bro biar tamvan :v

A : Oke, nanti bisa diatur

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"Jadi Partner apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menghancurkan lingkaran sihir iru?" **Tanya Atlas

"Entahlah Partner, aku belum tahu bagaimana menghancurkannya" Ujar Naruto menjawab pertanyaan sang Partner

**"Jujur Partner jika kau menyerangnya dengan air menurutku ini kuranf efisien"** Ujar Atlas

"Kau benar Partner, tapi dengan apa aku harus menghancurkannya?" Tanya Naruto

**"Kurasa kau bisa menghancurkan dengan petir alamku"** Ujar Atlas memberitahu Naruto

"kau seharusnya tahu bahwa aku belum bisa menguasai Sacred Gear [The Turth of Kirin]" balas Naruto kepada Partnernya

**"Yah kau juga ada benarnya, tapi coba kau gunakan pedang pemberian dari Athena" ** Saran Atlas

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba karena pedang Joyeuse mengandung kekuatan [Pure Destruction]" Jawab Naruto yang mepetimbangkan saran dari Partnernya

**[Pedang yang melambangkan peperangan]**

**[Pedang yang tercipta akan keadilan dan digunakan untuk keadilan]**

**[Kekuatan Pure sejati dan akan mendominasi]**

**[Datanglah pedang keagungan yang sejati]**

**[Joyeuse]**

Kemudian muncul sebuah pedang yang menancap di tanah didepan Naruto, kemudian Naruto berjalan menuju pedang itu dan mencabutnya, dan saat Naruto mencabut pedang itu di sekitar tercabutnya pedang itu terdapat sebuah getaran kekuatan yang cukup kuat

**[Pure Destruction]**

SLASH

Naruto mengayunkan pedang itu secara Vertikal dari bawah keatas kearah Lingkaran sihir raksasa itu

BLAAAAAAAAR

Dentuman yang cukup keras membuat para Majutsu yang keluar dari Lingkaran sihir itu, dan terdapat retakan di berbagai sisi di lingkaran sihir itu

"**Berhasil Partner, sekarang terlihat retakan di berbagai sisi, dan selanjutnya akhiri dengan sekali serang"** Ujar Atlas semangat

"Ypsh, Partner" Balas Naruto dan mulai mengayunkan pedangnya kembali

**[Pure Destruction : ****crescent moon]**

BLAAAAAAAAAAAR

Sebuah tebasan energi yang kuat berbentuk bulan sabit mengarah ke lingkaran sihir itu membuat lingkaran sihir itu hancur berkeping-keping, karena kekuatan Pure yang disebut kekuatan Asli dalam artian serangan itu akan berkekuatan sama jika sebuah penghalang bisa dihancurkan dan dapat mencapai level [Critical] jika terpengaruh mental dari pengguna pedang itu sendiri, semakin kuat tkad pengguna maka akan semakin kuat pula [Pure Destruction]nya

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku, sekarang tinggal kalian yang memnghabisi para Majutsu itu" Gumam Naruto dan kembali ke tempat rapat ketiga Fraksi dengan[ Thunder Flash]

" Yo Naruto, kau hebat bisa mengancurkan lingkaran sihir itu, dan pedangmu cukup menarik" Ujar Sirzech

"Kau belum tahu bagaimana kerja dari pedang ini Sirzech Nii-sama" Balas Naruto

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sirzech dan Michael yang tertarik dengan pedang itu

"Pedang Joyeuse adalah pedang kebanggaan milik Dewi Athena sang dewi perang dan kebijaksanaan, kekuatan pedang ini berdasarkan tekad dari pengguna pedang ini, jika tekad pengguna ini kuat maka pedang ini akan sangat kuat, jadi dengan kata lain tidak ada batas kekuatan dari pedang ini" Ujar Naruto menjelaskan cara kerja dari pedangnya

"Benar-benar mengesankan, lantas bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan pedang kebanggaan sang dewi perang itu?" Tanya Michael

"Anda bisa menganggap hadiah" Balas Naruto semari tersenyum kearah Sirzech dan Michael

"Hah alasan macam apa itu" Protes Sirzech kepada adik iparnya ini yang merasa alasannya itu tidak logis

"Mau bagaimana lagi, ini memang pedang hadiah dari ibu untukku" Ujar Naruto tanpa sadar, sedangkan Sirzech, Michael, dan Serafall yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut

"hah ibu? setahuku Kushina belum pernah memberikan pedang seperti ini kepadamu, dan kau bilang ini hadiah dari Dewi Athena" Ujar Sirzech seraya meinta pernjelasan kepada Naruto

" Dan aku tahu dengan kata-katamu tadi kau menyembunyikan sesuatu" Lanjut Sirzech yang membuat Naruto terkejut

"Jujur aku sebagai pimpinan Malaikatpun tidak tahu menahu tentang dewa mytologi seperti Olympus dan Norse" Ujar Michael

"hah, sepertinya aku harus menceritakan tentang diriku kepada kalian, tapi kalian harus janji untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Sirzech, Serafall, dan Michael hanya mengangguk

"Sebenarnya aku adalah Renkarnasi dari Pallas Naruto, Pangeran Olympus dan Laut putra dari Dewa Poseidon dan Dewi Athena" Ujar Naruto yang membuat mereka bertiga kaget setengah mati

"Huh, jadi ini kenapa kau bisa menggunaka sihir Air walau kau bukan dari keluarga Sitri?" tanya Serafall sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Pantas saja, aku merasakan hawa murni dalam tubuhmu yang terasa dingin dan menenangkan ternyata kau adalah putra dari Poseidon" Ujar Michael

"Anda benar Michael-sama, dan selama ini saya merahasiakan identitas saya karena takut bila nanti saya akan diicar oleh banyak pihak teruatama Loki dewa jahat dari Utara yang sangat dendam kepada ayah saya" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah jika itu berbahaya kami akan merahasiakan ini" Ujar Sirzech

'Sebenarnya yang aku takutkan bukanlah kematianku tapi kemarahan dari Zeus, Poseidon, dan Hades bila salah satu pihak membunuhku. Walau bagaimanapun juga aku adalah satu-satunya pengeran Olympus dan dewa Olympus akan merasa itu sebagai tantangan untuk Olympus jika aku dibunuh' Batin Naruto

Dan kemudian tak lama kemudian Azazel beserta Peerage Naruto sudah kembali dari urusan mereka dan membawa Gasper kembali yang membuat mereka harus menyudahi pembicaraan mereka

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? sepertinya serius" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto, Sirzech, Michael, dan Serafall

"Mereka menanyakan tentang pedangku yang merupakan pemberian dari Dewi Athena" Ujar Naruto jujur walau tidak keseluruhan

"Jadi mereka menanyakan tentang pedan Joyeuse milikmu itu?" Tanya Azazel memastikan dan Naruto hanya menagguk yakin

Kemudian setelah perbincangannya dengan Narut, Azazel melihat kearah Gasper dan beberapa saat kemudian menghampiri Gasper.

"Jadi kau pemilik Sacred Gear [Forbidden Valor View]. Bisa kau gunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearmu untuk membuat orang-orang yang membeku bisa bergerak kembali" Ujar Azazel sambil menunjuk semua makhluk yang tidak bisa bergerak dalam ruangan itu

"Ha'I" Balas Gasper dengan wajah takutnya

Kemudian dia menggunakan kekuatan Sacred Gearnya dan membebaskan Akeno, Irina, Asia, dan Sona dan anggota peeragenya. Kemudian kejutan datang dari vali dengan pengakuannya tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya

"Maaf Azazel aku harus pergi, karena aku tidak mungkin bersama kalian dengan perdamaian karena tidak akan ada yang aku lawan. dan sebenarnya aku adalah anggota dari Khaos Bridge" Ujar Vali kepada Azazel dan membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu cengo dengan apa yang dikatakan Vali dan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat tersebut

"aku sudah mendeuga, karena memang seperti itulah sifat dari muridku V" Ujar Azazel sambil menghela nafas

"Dasar Vali Lucifer simaniak bertarung" Ujar Naruto dan kembali membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu cengo karena nama belakang Vali yaitu Lucifer dan dipastikan dia dari Mou lama

"APA Lucifer? bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto dengan penasaran

"itu karena dia adalah keturunan Revim dan dia setengan Iblis dan setengah manusia" jawab Azazel kepada Sirzech

"Jadi begitu" Gumam Sirzech

"Baiklah Karena urusan sudah selesai jadi saya beserta Peerage saya mohon undur diri" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna biro Khas Namikaze beserta para Peeragenya

Dan sekarang mereka sudah kembali ke ruang Occult Research Club

"Apa kalian tidak terjadi apa-apa? maksudku mendapat luka yang serius?" tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Kami tidak kenapa-napa Taichou" Balas Peerage Naruto minus Rias yang melantunkan ucapan yang berbeda

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu karena kau menghancurkan lingakarn sihir itu sendirian" Ujar Rias yang nampak cemas dengan suaminya ini, walaupun dia kuat Rias tahu bahwa suaminya ini sangat ceroboh

"Aku tidak apa-apa Tsuma, dan jangan mengkhawatirkanku, dan lebih baik kalian pulang kemudian istirahat karena besok kita harus sekolah" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeraganya, sedangkan mereka bergegas pulang kecuali Rias dan Akeno yang ingin beristirahat di club

"Baiklah, tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dan ingin aku pertanyakan kepadamu" Ujar Rias

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya kau menset Issei dengan berapa Evil Peace, dan kenapa kau merenkarnasikan Gasper menjadi Pawn?" tanya Rias, Sedangkan naruto mengehlas nafas sekali kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Rias

"Aku menset Issei dengan 4 Pawn dengan 2 Pawn Mutation, dan aku juga menset Gasper dengan Mutation Pawn" Ujar Naruto

"Lantas untuk sekarang kau memiliki dua Pawn Taichou?" tanya Akeno kepada kingnya, dan Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan

"Sebenarnya sebelum ini aku memiliki tiga Pawn yang mungkin sudah bermutasi" Ujar Naruto

"Siapa mereka? dan Dimana?" tanya Akeno dan Rias

"Mereka adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, Kaneki ken, dan Portgas D. Sabo dan mereka sekarang dalam perjalanan kemari karena mereka sedang menjalankan misi yang aku suruh" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi apa Klasifikasi kekuatan mereka?" tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Aku akan memberitahu garis besarnya saha, Ichigo Kurosaki adalah pengguna pedang dari [Tenza Zangetsu], Kaneki Ken adalah Ghoul, dan merupakan Ghoul terkuat, sedangkan Portgas D. Sabo adalah pengguna Evil Fruits [Mera Mera No Mi]" Ujar Naruto kepada Rias dan Akeno

"Lantas jika mereka kuat seperti itu kenapa mereka hanya Pawn yang bernilai satu?" Tanya Rias heran

"Karena dulunya mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan apa-apa dan mereka menilai dirinya tidak berguna dan merasa lebih baik mati, tapi aku menyelamatkan mereka dari jurang keputusasaan dengan menjadikan mereka keluarga Iblisku..."

[FLASHBACK]

Kin Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di dunia Manusia karena dia merasa bosan dengan kebangsawanan dan peraturan yang ketat yang ada di Underworld dan keluarga Namikaze, dan tanpa sengaja dirinya melihat seseorang yang memakai Kimono berwarna hitam dengan surai berwarna jingga sedang tak sadarkan diri di pinggiran jalan, sedangkan orang yang berlalu lalang sepertinya tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang itu

"Astaga kenapa kau bisa tidur disini kan bisa tidur dikasur" Ujar Naruto yang melihat orang yang tidak sadarkan diri ini kemudian dengan kasat mata mereka menghilang dalam kerumunan

Kini Naruto membawa pemuda ini ksebuah tempat, atau bisa disebut gubuk tua yang sudah tua dan hampir reyot dimakan usia

"kenapa kau bisa pingsan dijalan dan kenapa para Manusia itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dirimu" ujar Naruto lirih melihat kondisi sang pemuda, sedangkan naruto dari tadi hanya mengalirakan sebuah jurus air untuk penyumbuhan dengan di gabungkan dengan [Demonic Power], dan tak lama kemudian pemuda itu bangun dari pingsannya dan kemudian memperhatikan sekitar

"Dimana aku?" Gumam pemuda itu, dan cukup untuk didengar oleh Naruto

"Kau berada di sebuah gubuk tua bersamaku, dan kenapa kau bisa pingsan dijalan?" tanya naruto kepada pemuda itu

"Aku Frustasi karena pembataian klanku dan terbunuhnya kekasihku aku mencoba untuk tetap pada pendirianku tapi aku sudah tidak anggup lagi untuk melanjutkan hidup dan lebih baik aku mati, dan kurasa seharusnya aku sudah mati jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku dan berkumpul dengan keluargaku" Ujar Pemuda itu sinis dengan pandangan kosong

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa melihat orang yang kesulitan sepertimu dan kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu, apakah mereka akan bahagia jika kau menyusul mereka dengan kondisi tidak bernyawa karena Fustasi? jawabannya adalah tidak" Ujar Naruto kepada Pemuda itu

"Kau tahu apa hah? kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan sakit sebelum kau merasakan sakit itu sendiri" Teriak pemuda itu kepada Naruto, sedangkan naruto hanay tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah pemuda didepannya ini

" AKu memang tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasa, tapi aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan dan itu sangat menyakitkan, tapi jika kau terus terpuruk seperti ini dan tidak mau bangkit kau hanya akan berkahir menjadi sampah dan akan membuat keluargamu yang melihat dari atas sana kecewa" Balas Naruto dengan sinis tapi dengan maksud untuk memberikan dorongan agar pemuda didepannya ini mau bangkir dari keterpurukan

"Apa kau pernah berpikir di luar sana kebahagiaan sudah menunggumu dan kau masih disini? itu akan sia-sia teman karena kebahagiaan tidak datang sendiri, dan harus bekerja kerasa untuk mendapatkan semua itu" Lanjut Naruto dan terlihat pemuda itu mulai mengerti dan memahami arti dari perkataan dari Naruto

"Teman ya? sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang memanggilku teman" Ujar sosok itu yang tersenyum tipis tapi tulus, dan sepertinya Naruto mulai berhasil untuk membujuk pemuda ini

"Benar dan aku yakin bahwa kau sebenaranya ingin memiliki teman, tapi dirimu masih terjebak dalam masa lalu yang menghantuimu sehingga kau takut untuk menatap apa yang akan didepanmu, bukalah matamu dan lihatlah bahwa berbagai kebahagiaan sudah menantimu untuk bersamamu" Ujar Naruto yang melemparkan cengiran Khasnya kepada Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku ingin tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, dan aku tidak yakin bah-..." Ucapan pemuda itu terpotong karena Naruto keburu mengulurkan tangannya dan bersuara

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, dan kau bisa memulai dengan menerima jabatan tanganku sebagai pertanda pertemanan kita, dan aku memberikan warna pada dirimu yang kelam itu" Ujar Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus kepada pemuda itu, pemuda itupun menerima uluran tangan dari Naruto

"Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki itulah namaku, dan aku senang berteman denganmu Namikaze-san" Ujar pemuda yang bernama Ichigo yang dari sorot matanya tidak terlalu kosong seperti tadi

"Baiklah Ichigo, maukah kau menjadi anggota kebangsawananku?" tanya Naruto

"Maksudnya?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti

"Maukah kau menjadi kebangsawanan Iblisku, menjadi anggota keluarga Iblis Namikaze?" tanya Naruto kepada Ichigo

"Tapi apakah aku layak, aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun yang bisa kugunakan" Ujar Ichigo menundukkan wajahnya

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya, dan aku akan mengajarimu tentang bagaimana mendapat kekuatan dengan cara yang benar, yang terpenting maukah kau menjadi anggota Keluarga Iblisku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Aku bersedia, dan aku berharap akan medapat kebahagiaan dengan menjadi anggota kebangsawananmu dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu bahkan dengan nyawaku" Jawab Ichigo kepada Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu seperti itu Ichigo dan kau berbaringlah karena aku akan melakukan ritual untuk merubahmu menjadi Iblis sepertiku" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian Ichigo berbaring seperti permintaan Naruto

'Seperti hanya bidak pawn dan berjumlah satu yang merespon kepadanya, tapi aku menaru potensi besar kepadamu teman walau hanya satu pawn' Batin Naruto

'' Aku, Naruto Namikaze, merengkarnasikanmu Ichigo Kurosaki menjadi iblis dalam keluarga Namikaze sebagai Pawn. Setelah ini dan selanjutnya, hiduplah kalian menjadi iblis dalam keluargaku,'' Ujar Naruto kemudian Evil Peace itu merasuk kedalam tubuh Ichigo

"Bangunlah Ichigo, dan kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita dan dalam perjalanan aku akan melatihmu hingga kau menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi dirimu" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-sama aku akan mengikuti langkah anda pergi karena mulai sekarang aku mengabdikan hidupku kepada anda" Ujar Ichigo kepada Naruto

"Kau jangan memnaggilku dengan embel-embel sama , kau cukup memanggilku Taichou saja" Ujar Naruto kepada Pawnnya ini

"ha'i Taichou" Jawab Ichigo kepada Kingnya dengan sopan

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan Ichigo sedang melakukan perjalanan yang entah kapan akan selesai dan dalam perjalanan itu Naruto melatih Ichigo hingga menjadi petarung yang taguh, dan sudah mulai menemukan arah hidup untuk melanjutkan hidpunya dan perlahan ia juga merasakan yang namanya mempunyai keluarga bersama Naruto, karena Naruto menjadi sosok kakak kepadanya dan menyayanginya sebagai keluarga bukan sebagai budak ataupun babu

Kemudian setelah mereka makan siang mereka melihat sosok remaja yang berambut putih yang sedang di lempari batu oleh warga dan juga meneriakinya sebagai monster , dan setelah mereka selesai melepari batu itu Naruto melirik kearah Ichigo dan mengerti maksud dari taichounya itu Ichigo mengikuti langkah Taichounya untuk mengejar sosok itu

"hey tunggu" Teriak Naruto memanggil sosok remaja itu

"ada apa kau memanggilku? apakau akan menyikasaku seperti para warga itu?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Naruto dan Ichigo

"Kau salah paham, aku ingin berteman denganmu" Ujar Naruto kepada pemuda itu

"Apa maksudmu ha? Kau mau berteman dengan monster sepertiku?" Teriak pemuda itu, dan kemudian Naruto dan Ichigo perlahan mendekat kearah pemuda itu

"Ya, karena kita sama karena aku adalah Iblis" Ujar Naruto yang mengepakkan sepasang sayapnya negitu juga dengan Ichigo

**-TBC-**

**Yo Minna, chapter ini udah selesai dan untuk chapter depan akan didominasi oleh Flashback jadi yang tidak suka mohon diskip saja :D**

**Next Update : Kono yo no Kyuseishu**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tanya Jawab

Q : kapan dong ada lime nya?

A : Mungkin besok

Q : flasbackx trlalu pnjang

A : Oke Nanti dipercepat

* * *

0.0

"Dan apakah kau mau menjadi anggota kebangsawananku? sebagai keluarga?" Ajak Naruto kepada Kaneki

"Keluarga?" Tanya Kaneki kepada Naruto

"ya keluarga" Jawab Naruto yakin

"Jujur, selama ini tidak ada yang mau menganggapku teman apa lagi saudara, kau adalah orang pertama yang mengajakku dalam keluargamu" Ujar Kaneki lirih, membuat Naruto dan Sabo sedikit terharu

"Jadi, apakah kau mau menjadi anggota keluargaku, dan menatap masa depan bersamaku, bersamaku kau akan mengerti arti teman dan keluarga" Ujar Naruto kepada Kaneki

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya Kaneki penuh harap kepada Naruto

"Yah, aku berjanji, dan aku akan melatihmu sampai kau mendapat pengakuan dari orang lain, kau bukan monster tapi keluargaku" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah aku bersedia, perkanalkan namaku Kaneki Ken, seorang Ghoul dan kau siapa?" Tanya Kaneki pada Naruto

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, dan disebelahmu adalah temanku Ichigo dan dia adalah anggota kebangsawananku" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi bisakah kau berbaring karena aku akan melakukan ritual renkarnasikanmu menjadi Iblis" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja Naruto-sama" Jawab Kaneki

'Seperti hanya bidak pawn dan berjumlah satu yang merespon kepadanya, tapi aku menaruh potensi besar kepadamu teman walau hanya satu pawn seperti halnya kepada Ichigo' Batin Naruto

''Aku, Naruto Namikaze, merengkarnasikanmu Kaneki Ken menjadi iblis dalam keluarga Namikaze sebagai Pawn. Setelah ini dan selanjutnya, hiduplah kalian menjadi iblis dalam keluargaku,'' Ujar Naruto kemudian Evil Peace itu merasuk kedalam tubuh Ichigo

"Bangunlah Kaneki, dan kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan kita dan dalam perjalanan aku akan melatihmu hingga kau menjadi kuat dan dapat melindungi dirimu" Ujar Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-sama aku akan mengikuti langkah anda pergi karena mulai sekarang aku mengabdikan hidupku kepada anda" Ujar Kaneki kepada Naruto

"Kau jangan memnaggilku dengan embel-embel sama , kau cukup memanggilku Taichou saja" Ujar Naruto kepada Pawn barunya ini

"ha'i Taichou" Jawab Kaneki kepada Kingnya

[Flashback Off]

"... begitulah dan aku menemukan Sabo saat di pelabuhan karena sepertinya dia di buang oleh bajak laut, kemudian aku merawatnya hingga sembuh total, dan menawarkannya menjadi anggota keluargaku, tapi seperti Kaneki dan Ichigo pertama dia menolak, tapi saat aku menjelaskan maksud dan tujuanku membuatnya yakin dengan ikut bersamaku Sabo akan menemukan hal yang baru dan tujuan baru" Naruto sudah selesai dengan cerita panjang lebarnya tentang tiga Pawn yang Naruto maksud

"Ternyata kau merenkarnasikan Pawn dengan latar belakang yang menyedihkan Naruto-kun, tapi aku senang kau mau menolong mereka" Ujar Rias menanggapi cerita dari Naruto

"Karena itulah ajaran dari ibuku, untuk menolong sesama makhluk hidup entah itu Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, Malaikat, ataupun sebagainya" Jawab Naruto

"Dan aku senang memiliki pendamping sepertimu Naruto-kun" Ujar Rias, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya stuck dan dipipinya dihiasi semburat merah, dan entah mengapa Naruto menyukai kata-kata itu

"Apa maksudmu Rias?" Tanya Naruto

"Entah mengapa saat aku bersamamu aku merasa tenang, damai, nyaman, dan terlindungi. Dan aku selalu ingin bersamamu sampai batas hidup kita, dan kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu Namikaze Naruto" Ujar Rias pelan tapi dapat di dengar oleh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum bahagia

"Tak kusangka hari ini akan tiba, hari dimana kau menerimaku seutuhnya Rias, dulu aku berpikir bahwa akan selalu bersamamu walau kau tidak mencintaiku, aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Mungkin kau tidak mengingat diriku lagi, tapi aku mencintaimu mulai saat itu dan berharap bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, dan ternyata apa yang aku impikan datang juga" Ujar Naruto

[Flashback on]

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar laut karena bosan jika hanya berlatih terus menerus, dan ibunya selalu mengatakan 'Pangeran Olympus dan Laut' untuk membuatnya terus berlatih dan berlatih, dan Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar untuk menengok dunia luar. Tapi kemudian matanya terbelalak saat melihat seoarang perempuan berumuran sekitar 17 tahunan sedang di kepung oleh kumpulan berandalan yang sepertinya akan berbuat tindakan asusila

"Heu lepaskan dia" Teriak Naruto kepada kumpula berandalan itu

"Hei, bocah jangan ganggu kesenangan kami, lebih baik kau pergi kalau tidak kau akan mendapat akibatnya" Ujar salah satu dari mereka menyuruh Naruto pergi, tapi Naruto tidak bergeming

"Aku tidak bisa pergi saat aku melihat orang yang akan disakiti" Ujar Naruto yang kini mulai menyerang berandalan itu, dan dalam waktu singkat semua beandalan itu tewas karena mereka hanya manusia biasa berbeda dengan Naruto yang seorang dewa, setelah menghabisi para berandalan itu Naruto kemudian mendekati gadis yang mempunyai rambut merah crimson

"Kau tidak apa nona?" Tanya Naruto kepada gadis itu

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih karena menolongku. berkat anda bantuan tuan muda saya bisa selamat" Ujar Gadis itu membukukan badan dengan hormat

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, karena itu sudah menjadi kewajiban sesama makhluk hidup untuk saling menolong, dan aku senang menolongmu Nona" Balas naruto kepada gadis itu

"Baiklah karena aku ada urusan aku mohon pamit dulu, dan jaga dirimu baik-baik nona" Ujar Naruto kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu

'Kurasa aku menyukainya, dan aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya kembali, dan hidup bersamanya' Batin Naruto setelah meninggalkan gadis itu

[FlashBack Off]

GREP

Rias memeluk Naruto dengan eratnya seaakan tidak ingin melepasnya, karena dirinya sangat senang dengan penuturan yang didengar oleh suaminya ini, walau dia tidak mengerti apa maksud penuturan dari suaminya ini

"Kau kenapa Rias?" Tanya Naruto yang kini mulai membalas pelukan dari Rias

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, aku hanya ingin memelukmu" Ujar Rias yang berlinangan air mata

"Kau lebih cantik bila tersenyum, maka tersenyumlah" Ujar Naruto, sedangkan Rias mulai mengusap air matanyat tapi air matanay tidak mau berhenti

[Lemon Scane]

(A/N : bagi yang merasa terganggu dengan lemon bisa di skip)

CUP

Naruto mencium bibir Rias tanpa aba-aba, sedangkan Rias yang terkejut perlahan air matanya mulai berhenti dan mulai membalas ciuman dari Naruto, ciuman yang awalnya hanya ciuman kasih sayang kini berubah menjadi ciuman penuh gairah dan nafsu, dan tanpa sadar kini mereka sudah berada di atas ranjang dengan Naruto menindih Rias tanpa melepas ciuman mereka

Dan setelah Naruto mencium bibir Rias Kini Naruto beralih mencium leher jenjang Rias dan memberikan banyak kissmark, tidak lupa tangan kanannya meremas payudara sebelah kiri milik Rias, Rias pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Aakh! Ahhn! Ahhh!" desah Rias,

Kini Naruto beralih ke belakang Rias lalu meremas kedua payudara Rias dengan lembut, dan mencium leher jenjang Rias. Rias pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Uhhn!"

"Aku mencintaimu Rias" kata Naruto yang masih meremas kedua payudara Rias.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! Aku juga mencintai Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang medesah menikmati sentuhan Naruto.

kemudian Naruto menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke vagina Rias, dan memasukan jari tengah tangan kanannya ke vagina Rias, Rias pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Terus Naruto-kun, lebih dalam. Akhhh!" Desah Rias yang menikmati permainan dari naruto

Naruto menambah kecepatan memaju mundurkan jarinya, dan juga menambahkan jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam vagina Rias. Rias pun mendesah hebat saat klimaksnya.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar!"

"Wajahmu sangat indah saat mengeluarkan cairan cintamu Rias." kata Naruto di telinga Rias, dan itu membuat Rias merona di kedua pipinya, kemudian mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya dari dalam vagina Rias, "Kita lanjutkan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Rias pun hanya mengangguk karena masib terengah-engah, kini Naruto beralih ke depan Rias lalu membuka semua pakaian milik Rias yang berbalut seragam dari Kuoh HighSchool begitu juga dengan dirinya. lalu mencium dan melumat payudara indah Rias, tidak lupa memasuk kembali dua jari tangan kanannya ke dalam vagina Rias, Rias pun mendesah kenikmatan.

"Ahhh! Akhhh! Ini hebat Naruto-kun! Ahnn! Ahhh! Ughhh!"

Naruto terus memberi rangsangan pada Rias, dari mencium payudara indah Rias, melumatnya, mencium leher jenjangnya, hingga mencium bibir Rias, dan tidak lupa memaju mundukkan dua jari tangan kanannya di dalam vagina Rias. Rias hanya bisa mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Naruto, tidak berapa lama Rias pun mendesah panjang.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Ahhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Aku keluar lagi!"

Cairan cinta membasahi vagina Rias dan dua jari tangan kanan milik Naruto, Naruto pun mengeluarkan dua jari tangan kanannya dan melepas ikatan piyamanya, kini terpampang jelas penis Naruto yang sudah menegang dengan panjang 19 cm dan diameter 4cm.

Di miringkannya tubuh Rias di kasur, Naruto pun mencium bibir Rias kemudian berkata, "Rias siap?" tanya Naruto yang kini penisnya menempel pada bibir vagina milik Rias. Rias hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

Naruto pun memasukan penisnya secara perlahan hingga ia merasa seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang tidak lain adalah selaput darah milik Rias, kemudian Naruto memundurkan Penisnya hingga kepalanya saja yang terbenam kemudian menhentakannya dengan sedikit keras dan akhirnya semua penis Naruto tertelan vagina milik Rias. Rias pun mendesah sedikit berteriak karena sakit yang ia alami di selakangannya yang menandakan kini dirinya bukan gadis lagi dan berubah menjadi wanita

"Akhhh! Sakit Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun membiarkan sebentar menunggu rasa sakit yang di alami Rias hilang, kemudian Rias pun berkata, "Kau boleh bergerak Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan pinggulnya lalu mencium leher jenjang Rias, mencium bibir ranum Rias, kemudian melumat payudara indah Rias sambil memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Rias, Rias pun mendesah lebih nikmat dari yang tadi.

"Akhhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun lebih cepat! Akhh! Ughh! Ahnn!"

"Rias vaginamu sempit sekali, penisku terasa di pijat-pijat! Akhhh!" kata Naruto memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Rias.

"Ahhh! Sekarang dan selanjutnya tubuhku hanya milikmu Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya lebih cepat di dalam vagina milik Rias, tidak lupa mencium dan melumat payudara indah milik Rias, Hampir 15 menit Naruto memacu penisnya di dalam vagina milik Rias, tidak lama kemudian Rias pun mendesah panjang karena mencapai klimaksnya yang ketiga kali.

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku keluar lagi! Akhhh! Ughhhh! Uhhh! Ahhh! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun menghentikan memaju mundurkan penisnya lalu mencium bibir ranum Rias, lalu memposisikan tubuh Rias menungging dengan penis yang masih di dalam vagina milik Rias. Kemudian memaju mundurkan penisnya kembali di dalam vagina milik Rias.

"Akhh! Rias! Vaginamu benar-benar memanjakan penisku!"

"Akhh! Ahhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepet!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya di dalam vagina milik Rias dengan lebih cepat, tidak lupa meremas kedua payudara Rias yang bergoyang-goyang, Rias pun mendesah merasakan kenikmatan yang di berikan Rias.

"Akhhhh! Ahhh! Ughhh! Naruto-kun! Lebih cepat! Tubuhku serasa melayang Naruto-kun! Akhhh!"

Naruto pun memaju mundurkan penisnya dengan cepat, tidak lupa meremas payudara indah milik Rias. Hampir 20 menit mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Rias pun mendesah merasakan nikmat yang begitu dahsyat kemudian mendesah karena mencapai puncaknya, sedangkan Naruto pun memaju mundurkan lebih cepat lagi karena penisnya mencapai puncaknya.

"Naruto-kun keluarkan didalam" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana jika kau hamil?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa harus khawatir kita sudah menikah dan tidak salahkan jika aku hamil" Jawab rias sedangkan Naruto mengangguk dengan lemah, kemudian mereka merasakan bahwa mereka akan mencapai klimaks mereka

"Akhhh! Naruto-kun! Aku mau keluar lagi!"

"Akhhh! Rias! Aku juga!"

"Rias! Aku keluar! Akhhh!

"Naruto-kun! Aku juga keluar! Akhh! Ahhh!

Naruto dan Rias pun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, kemudian memposisikan Rias tidur dengan memunggungi Naruto, Naruto pun memeluk Rias dari belakang. Tubuh mereka berdua masih telanjang.

"lebih baik kita tidur, hari sudah malam." kata Naruto yang kini menarik selimut ke dalam tubuh mereka berdua lalu memeluk kembali Rias.

"Ya, selamat malam Naruto-kun." kata Rias yang kini memejamkan matanya.

"Selamat malam Rias." kata Naruto yang mencium pundak Rias lalu tertidur.

Mereka berdua pun tertidur lelap, hingga nanti sang surya membangunkan mereka kembali dari tidur lelap mereka. Rias berharap kebahagian ini terus berlanjut dan tidak akan pergi.

[Lemon Off]

Matahari sudah memancarkan sinarnya dan memberikan kehangatan sinarnya pada siapa saja yang mengharapkan kehangatan sinarnya.

Rias pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan melepas pelukan Naruto, di lihat wajah damai Naruto yang menjadi suaminya ini sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu dan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya saat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam,

Tiba-tiba Naruto pun terbangun dari tidurnya dan membuka matanya, di lihat Rias sedang memandangnya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Rias karena malu ketahuan memandang Naruto lalu menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun."

"Selamat pagi Rias."

Sedetik kemudian Naruto mencium bibir Rias, Rias pun membalas ciuman yang di berikan Naruto, tak lama ciuman itu berhenti karena keduanya butuh pasokan udara.

"hah... lebih baik kau mandi Anata, apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kita dan peerage kita harus pergi ke underworld karena undangan untuk persiapan Rating game antar Iblis muda" Ujar Rias

"Astaga bagaimana aku lupa, baiklah aku akan segera mandi, dan setelah aku mandi kita akan bersiap-siap, dan kau juga jangan lupa untuk mandi" Ujar Naruto sedangkan Rias hanya mengangguk, dan Naruto langsung melesat kearah kamar mandi

Tak sampai 10 menit Naruto sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, dan kini ia sudah berganti pakaian seperti halnya baju khas mereka yaitu seregam Kuoh Highschool yang sebelumnya di siapkan oleh istrinya, sedangkan kini giliran Rias yang membersihkan tubuhnya

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto beserta Peeragenya sedang berkumpuk di Occult Reseach Cllub, tapi disini ada yang membedakan yaitu, keberadaaan Azazel, dan membuat mereka bertanya-tanya ada urusan apa pimpinan malaikat jatuh ada disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Azazel?" Tanya Naruto kepada Azazel

"Sekarang aku menjadi guru disini sekaligus pengawas bagi kalian" Ujar Azazel yang membuat semuanya melotot

"Hoy, lalu bagaimana dengan kepemimpinan di Grigory?" Tanya naruto

"AKu sudah menyerahkan jabatanku kepada Shemazai, jadi sekarang aku bisa bebes hahahaha" Jawab Azazel

"Mana bisa begitu" Protes Naruto

"Dan ini adalah permintaan dari Sirzech dan Serafall untuk mengawasi kalian" Ujar Azazel

"Sekaligus menjadi pelatih kalian, untuk persiapan dalam Rating game antar Iblis muda dan terutama dirimu Naruto, aku merasakan sebuah energi seperti Sacred Gear dalam tubuhmu" Ujar Azazel

"Hah, Dari mana aku tahu?" Naruto kaget karena selama ini dia tidak memberitahukan soal Sacred Gearnya

"Kau lupa, aku adalah peneliti dari Sacred Gear jadi wajar saja aku tahu, jadi sebenarnya Sacred Gear apa yang kau miliki?" Tanya Naruto

"Hah, aku melupakah tentang fakta itu. Jadi Sacred Gearku adalah [The Turth of Kirin], tidak perlu aku jelaskan lagi karena kau sudah tahu apa itu kirin dan kekuatannya apa" Jawab Naruto malas

"Tapi dari yang kalu lihat, kau belum bisa menguasi kekuatan dari Sacred Gearmu, dan aku tidak pernah tahu akan adanya Sacred gear itu" Ujar Azazel bingung karena dia tidak tahu menahu tentang Sacred Gear itu

"Ini adalah Sacred Gear buatan dari Zeus, dia menyegel kirin kedalam Sacred Gear setelah dia mengalahkan kirin dalam pertarungan petir" Jawab Naruto

"APA?" Teriak mereka tidak percaya bahwa Naruto menyebut nama 'Zeus'

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"anggap saja hadiah, tidak aneh karena aku juga mendapat hadiah dari Athena" Jawab Naruto yang sedikit berbohong

"Hah, baiklah aku akan membantumu untuk menguasai Sacred Gearmu itu" Ujar Azazel sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

**-TBC-**

**YO minna maaf bila lemonnya abal-abal dan tidak HOT karena Author hanya buat semampu Author saja**

* * *

**Next Update : Shinobi DxD 2**

* * *

{Baiklah maaf mlenceng sedikit, Author kasih bocoran selanjutnya tentang The Mission, disini Author akan membuat dua orang dari Peerage Naruto tewas, dan akan di gantikan oleh Inuyasha dan Kagome dalam serial anime 'Inuyasha'. Jadi bagaimana menurut para reader?}


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tanya Jawab**

Q : Jangan gan nanti gak seru pake inuyasha mah

A : Oke, gak jadi

Q : Bukannya truth yg bener thor

A : Maksud Author gitu

Q : tambahkan chara son goku aja di ff the mission itu pasti keren  
lanjut

A : Gak enak bro, masak yang di bayangin Issei malah nongol

* * *

0.0

"Tapi terlebih dahulu kita harus pergi untuk dating dalam acara pertemuan antara Iblis muda" Ujar Naruto

"Kapan itu Taichou?" Tanya Issei kepada Naruto

"Besok, dan besok pagi kita harus bersiap untuk pergi ke dunia bawah, apa kau ikut Azazel?" Tanya Naruto kepada Azazel

"Tentu saja aku ikut tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan kalian" Jawab Azazel

"Dan kalian bisa pulang sekarang, karena tidak ada yang kita kerjakan. Dan kemas-kemas barang kalian karena selama liburan kita akan berada di dunia bawah , dan firasatku mengatakan akan terjadi hal yang merepotkan disana" Ujar Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Entahlah yang pasti itu tidak baik" Jawab Naruto

Dan kemudian mereka pergi kembali kerumah masing-asing begitu juga dengan Rias dan Naruto yang pulang ke apartemen mereka

[TIME SKIP]

Naruto beserta Peeragenya tak lupa juga Azazel sekarang berada di dalam kereta yang akan menuju kearah Underworld

"Jika kita pergi ke Underworld, kenapa kita naik kereta?" Tanya Issei bingung kepada Naruto dan Rias

"Hanya keluarga bangsawan saja yang bisa memiliki rute resmi jadi aku dan Rias tidak bisa membawa kalian karena kalian bukan High Class Devil atau Iblis murni dan Extra Demon" Jawab Naruto kemudian Naruto melihat Koneko yang sedang melamunkan sesuatu dan itu membuat Naruto penasaran

"Koneko, kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau melamun!" Tanya Naruto kepada Koneko

"Bukan apa-apa taichou" Jawab Koneko, dan kemudian Naruto memperingatkan Peeragenya kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai di stasiun sitri

"Baiklah bersiap, karena sebentar lagi kita akan sampai di stasiun sitri" Ujar Naruto

"Sitri?" Issei kaget karena Taichounya menyebut nama Sitri, tapi kemudian pintu kereta terbuka menampilkan tiga sosok yang tidak lain adalah Sona, Tsubaki, dan Sona

"Yo, Issei" Sapa Saji kepada Issei

"Saji, dank au bersama Seito-Kaichou, dan Fuku-Kaichou" Ujar Issei terkejut melihat kedatangan Saji

"Halo Sona" Sapa Rias kepada Sahabatnya ini

"Karena kami tidak bisa terus berada di kereta Gremory, kami datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal" Ujar Sona kepada Rias dengan sopan

"Itu tidak masalah Sona, tahun ini kami tidak akan bisa bersantai-santai lagi" Jawab Rias kepada Sona

"Apa kalian akan berlatih di dunia bawah?" Tanya Saji kepada Peerage Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu rencana Taichou, jadi kami hanya mengikutinya saja" Jawab Xenovia

"Dan aku juga berniat untuk menjadi lebih kuat lagi jika kita nanti bertemu lagi Issei" Ujar Saji kepada Issei

"Saji, Ayo" Ajak Sona kepada Pawnnya dan kemudian mereka meninggalkan kereta Gremory

"Ha'I Kaichou, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu" Pamit saji kepada Naruto dan Peeragenya

"Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto Rias" Ujar Sona kemudian pergi

Tak lama setelah sepeninggal Sona, Naruto dan juga Peeragenya sudah sampai di daerah kekuasaan dari keluarag Gremory

"Kalian lihatlah jendela bagian kanan kalian" Ujar Naruto kepada Peeraganya, kemudian Peerage Naurto menengok kearah yang di tunjuk oleh Naruto, dan mata mereka terbelalak meleihat keindahan tanah lapang yang ada dibawah mereka, kecuali Rias yang sudah tahu objek apa yang sedang dipandang oleh Peerage Naruto

"Ada bongkahan tanah Raksasa" Ujar Xenovia takjub dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Ya. Ini semua adalah kekuasaan dari keluarga Gremory" Ujar Rias kepada Peerage Naruto

"Luas sekali" Gumam Issei

"Ini seperti luas, pulau utama yang ada di jepang" Ujar Kiba

Tapi kemudian gunjangan lumayan kuat menimpa mereka dan kemudian kereta berhenti secara mendadak

"ini adalah pemberhentian secara mendadak" Terdengar suara yang memberitahukan apa yang sedang terjadi

"Sebentar lagi orang-orang penting akan berkumpul. Kita harus melanjutkannya dengan hati-hati" Ujar Azazel ayng tiba-tiba masuk ruangan

"Orang-orang penting?" Tanya Issei kepada Azazel

"Kalian jangan melakukan yang tidak-tidak, karena aku ingin pergi untuk melakukan observasi. Jaa ne" Ujar Azazel kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"Jadi kita akan melakukan rencana untuk pertemuan dengan Asghard" Ujar Naruto dengan malas

"Asghard?" Tanya Issei kepada Naruto

"Itu adalah dewa yang berasal dari mitologi Nordik, selain ketiga Fraksi ada juga Mitologi Olympus, Nordik, dan Gunung Shimaru. Dan masih banyak lagi" Ujar Kiba menjelaskan

"Kau benar Kiba, dan aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan kakek mesum itu setelah sekian lama" Ujar Naruto dengan seringainya

"Apa maksud Taichou/ Naruto-kun?" Tanya Peerage Naruto

"Kalian akan mengetahui kebenarannya nanti, tapi bukan sekarang" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum kearah Peeragenya

Kemudian mereka seperti merasakan sesuatu, dan kemudian kereta yang mereka naiki menghilang dan membuat mereka jatuh ketanah di dunia bawah. Dan beberapa saat kemudian mereka baru sadar kalau mereka bukan lagi di dalam kereta melainkan di sebuah hamparan tanah lapang

"Dimana kita?" Tanya Issei

"Kita di paksa keluar" Ujar Kiba

"Lantas dimana Taichou dan Buchou?" Tanya Asia kepada semuanya

"Aku tidak tahu, dan aku juga tidak menemukan mereka begitu juga dengan Azazel-sensei" Jawab Kiba

Tak lama kemudian muncul sosok naga yang bernama Tannin yang kemudian melawan mereka, mereka melawan naga itu dengan keras, tapi kekuatan mereka masih belum ada apa-apannya di banding naga itu, dan membuat mereka terluka cukup parah akibat serengan dari naga itu

[A/N : Skip aja karena udah tahu pertarungan antara kelompok Rias dengan Tannin, jadi gk usah di jelasin karena hemat word]

"baiklah sudah cukup" Terdengar sebuah suara yang mereka kenal adalah suara dari Naruto, dan mereka bertiga sedang memandangi Peerage Naruto dari atas tebing

"Taichou, Buchou, dan Profesor?" Gumam Issei

[TIME SKIP]

"Jadi naga ini adalah Iblis?" Tanya Issei, dan Tannin hanya mengangguk

"**Lama tidak bertemu Ddraig!"** Sapa Tannin kepada sang Sekiryuutei

"**Lama juga tidak bertemu Tannin"** Balas Ddraig kepada Tannin

"Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Tanya Issei kepada Partnernya

"Jadi apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Kami hanya sedikit terluka Taichou" Jawab mereka semua

"Baiklah aku akan menyembuhkan kalian"

**[Water Recovery]**

Kemudian sebuah air mengalir dalam tubuh mereka, dan dalam sekejap luka yang terdapat pada tubuh Peeragenya sudah menghilang, bahkan lebih segar daripada sebelumnya. Dan setelah itu mereka memilih untuk mnyegarkan tubuh mereka di pemandian air panas yang ada di underworld, sedangkan Naruto hanya mendengus dengan polah dari Issei dan Azazel yang kelewat mesum itu

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Naruto dan juga Peeragenya sudah memasuki Mansion dari keluarga Gremory, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka kecuali Naruto, Rias, dan Azazel yang melihat kemegahan dari istana milik keluarga Gremory ini

"Lama tidak tidak bertemu Kaasan" Ujar Naruto kepada Venelana Gremory yang tidak lain adalah ibunda dari Rias

"Aku senang, kedatangan tamu apalagi yang datang adalah kedua putra dan putriku ini" Ujar Venelana dengan tersenyum kearah Naruto dan Rias, dan setelah acara Reunian singkat itu mereka pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam, dan mereka melakukan perbincangan , tapi perbincangan itu terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan panggilan dari pamannya Zeus yang memintanya datang untuk pergi ke Olympus sekarang karena ada yang ingin ia bicarakan dengan Naruto

"Naruto, kau bisa datang ke Olympus sekarang karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu" Terdengar suara Ghaib yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Naruto

"Baik aku mengerti" Balas Naruto yang membuat merek semua bingung

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Venelena kepada menantunya

"Maaf Kaa-san aku harus pergi" Ujar Naruto pemit kepada semuanya

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto

"Karena dia memanggilku, dan sepertinya hal yang penting" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah aku mengerti Naruto" Jawab Sirzech, dan Naruto hannya mengangguk

**[Flash Of Empire]**

Dan kemudian muncul sebuah pilar petir di sekeliling Naruto dan kemudian dia menghilang bersama naiknya kilatan petir itu

"Siapa yang Naruto/ Naruto-kun/ Taichou maksud dengan 'Dia'" Batin mereka semua kecuali Sirzech yang sudah mengetahui kebenaran tentang Naruto

Di Olympus

"Ada apa kau memanggilku paman?" Tanya Naruto kepada pamannya Zeus

"Aku mendapat berita bahwa salah satu dewa jahat mitologi dari Nordik akan mengacau di dunia bawah besok, dan aku ingin kau mengantisipasi akan tujuan dari dia" Ujar Zeus kepada Naruto

"memang apa tujuannya?" Tanya Naruto

"Ragnarok" Jawab Zeus dan membuat Naruto terkejut

"Jika itu yang ia rencanakan pasti aku akan menghentikannya paman" Jawab Naruto dengan yakin

"Aku percayakan kepadamu Naruto" Ujar Zeus dan Naruto hanya mengangguk

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan!" Ujar Naruto kepada Zeus

"Apa itu?" Tanya Zeus

"Bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan dari Kirin?" Tanya Naruto kepada Zeus

"Baiklah aku akan memberimu ingatan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatan dari Sacred Gear buatanku [The Trurth Of Kirin], tapi masalah untuk mengedalikannya kau yang harus mencarinya sendiri" Jawab Zeus

"baiklah" Jawab Naruto, dan kemudian Zeus memegang dahi naruto dan muncul cahaya biru dari dahi Naruto, dan untuk sesaat Naruto menejit kesakitan dan kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri

[TIME SKIP]

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan kemdia ia memperhatikan sekitarnya dan bisa ia lihat dia melihat sosok ibunya yang melihatnya dengan tatapan senang

"Ibu" Ucap Naruto pelan tapi maish bisa didengar oleh ibunya

"ya? Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Athena kepada Naruto

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Athena

"Kau menerima ingatan bagaimana menggunakan kekuatanmu, dan kau tidak kuat untuk menahan ingatan yang masuk dan akhirnya kau tidak sadarkan diri" Jelas Athena perihal kenapa naruto tidak sadarkan diri

"Jadi sudah berapa jam aku tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanya Naruto kepada ibunya

"Jam? Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari Naruto" Jawab ibunya dan membuat Naruto melotot

"APA?" Teriak Naruto membuat Athena terkekeh melihat tingkah dari anaknya itu

"Maaf ibu aku harus pamit, karena aku harus menjemput Ichigo, Sabo, dan juga Kaneki" Ujar Naruto seraya pamit kepada ibunya

"hahahaha…. Baiklah Naruto, tapi hati-hati dijalan" Jawab Athena

"Ha'i ibu aku menyayangimu" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam kilatan petir

Sedangkan di suatu tempat di Underworld

"Mala mini adalah malam pertemuan antara perwakilan klan dari Iblis muda, tapi dimana keberadaan Naruto?" Tanya Azazel kepada Rias dan yang lainnya

Tapi pernyataan itu berhenti karena muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru khas keluarga Namikaze, dna kemudian muncul 4 sosok laki-laki

"Yo minna, maaf karena belakangan ini aku tidak bisa bersama kalian" Ujar Naruto meminta maaf kepada yang lainnya

"Jadi kemana saja kau pergi Anata, dan siapa mereka ini?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"AKu ada urusan penting jadi aku pergi untuk waktu yang cukup lama dan sekarang aku sudah kembali, dam mereka adalah Pawnku, Ichigo Kurosaki, Porgast , dan Kaneki ken" Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan Peeragenya

"Jadi ini Pawn yang kau ceritakan kemarin Naruto-kun?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Ya" Jawab Naruto

"baiklah karena aku harus pergi untuk penjamuan tamu, jadi aku mohon pamit dulu" Ujar Azazel pamit dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka semua

"Baiklah, dan kita harus bersiap-siap juga untuk pertemuan antara Iblis muda" Ujar Naruto dan semuanya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka semua bersiap untuk

Dan mereka kemudian bersiap-siap untuk acara pertemuan antar Iblis muda , dan beberapa waktu kemudian mereka sudah berganti pakaian ala pesta

"Baiklah apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto kepada Peeragenya

"Ha'i Taichou/ Naruto-kun" Jawab mereka semua

"Baiklah, Akeno siapkan lingkaran sihirnya" Ujar Naruto, dan Akeno hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna biru khas keluarga Namikaze

"Selamat malam Naruto, rias" Sapa Sona kepada pasangan muda ini

"Selamat malam Sona" Jawab mereka berdua dan kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang

0.0

Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan di tempat pesta tapi dia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara Sirzechd dan juga Azazel yang mengatakan bahwa Odin akan datang kesini

"Jadi Odin akan datang kesini, dengan Barakiel yang akan mengawalnya?" Tanya Sirzech kepada Azazel

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, karena aku tahu banyak dewa dari Nordik tidak setuju jika kita beraliansi" Ujar Azazel kepada Sirzech

"Itu tidak asing lagi, karena setiap kelompok pasti akan ada salah satu pihak yang berpikir seperti itu" Ujar Sirzech

"Tapi masalahnya Chaos Bridge menrekrut oramg-orang seperti itu" Balas Azazel membuat Sirzech terkejut, dan kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambur pirang a.k.a Naruto

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Azazel dan Sirzech bersamaan

"Jika ini masalah dewa Nordik yang akan mengacau aku harus ikut campur" Jawab Naruto kepada kedua pimpinan itu

"Apa alasanmu?" Tanya Azazel

"baiklah kurasa kau harus mengetahui ini, aku Namikaze Naruto Pangeran Olympus dan Laut mendapat tugas dari pamanku, pimpinan tertinggi dewa mitologi Olympus Zeus untuk mencegah salah satu dewa jahat dari Nordik yang ingin mencapai Ragnarok" Jelas Naruto membuat Azazel terkejut sedagkan tidak untuk Sirzech karena dia tahu siapa Naruto

"Dan kemungkinan besar dia akan datang ke dunia bawah" Lanjut Naruto

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Azazel kepada Naruto

"Kita lihat saja nanti, dengan kekuatan dari Poseidon aku akan mencoba melawan dewa itu" Ujar Naruto

0.0

"Sepertinya kau ingin mati Zephyrdor" Ujar kesal Seigvaria

"Kau perawan! apa alasanmu mengatakan itu karena aku menagatakan fakta bahwa kau wanita jalang" balas Zephyr kepada Seigvaria

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sona kepada Rias

"Sepertinya ada pertarungan" balas Rias kepada Sona

"Saat Iblis muda berkumpul pasti ini sering terjadi dan pasti terjadi" Terdengar suara sosok dari belakang dengan perawakan badan yang gagah a.k.a Sairaorg

"Sairaorg" Ujar Sona dan Rias bebarengan

"Kalian hentikan, atau kalian akan merasakan tinjuku" Ujar Sairaorg kepada keduanya

"Apa yang terjadi?" Datang Diodora yang semakin memperkeruh suasana

"Kau jangan ikut campur dasar Bael dan Ataroth" Ujar Zephyr yang membuat keduanya marah, dan kemudian keempat orang itu terlibat perkelahian

**[****Water Explosion]**

BLAAAAAAR

Keempat iblis tingkat atas itupun menjauh dalam berbeda arah karena sebuah ledakan air membuat mereka menghentikan perkelahian mereka

"Kalian hentikan, kita kesini bukan untuk berkelahi" Ujar Naruto melrai keempatnya

"Kau jangan ikut campur Namikaze" Ujar Zehyr dan Seigveria

"Kalian tidak memberiku pilihan" Ujar Naruto yang merentangkan tangannya

**[Water God Dragon]**

Kemudian muncul sosok naga air yang sangat besar dengan mata merah menyala membuat mereka terpaksa menghentikan pertarungan mereka, sedangkan naruto sudah mereset naga air tadi

Setelah semua orang berkumpul. para raja dari kelompok masing-masing saling memperkenalkan diri. Ada Gremory yang memiliki Lucifer yang diwakili oleh Namikaze Naruto, Sitri yang memiliki Leviathan yang diwakili oleh Sona Sitri, Astaroth yang memiliki Beelzebub yang diwakili olehDiodora Astaroth , dan Glasya Labolas yang memiliki Asmodeus, serta Great King dan juga Archduke.

0.0

[TIME SKIP]

Kini Rias sedang berada di rumah sakit di Underworld entah mengapa setelah dua minggu di Underworld kekuatan sihir yang ia meliki semakin hari semakin melemah bahkan hampir setengah, dan dia kini sedang melakukan pemeriksaan takut jika dirinya menderita sesuatu yang fatal dan dia tidak mengajak suaminya karena takut Naruto akan khawati, dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok berjubah putih yang dikenal sebagai dokter di dunia bawah datang membawa hasil pemeriksaan

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rias kepada dokter itu

"Kau tidak mengalami apa-apa, dan yang kau alami itu wajar karena Iblis perempuan akan meraskan seperti itu saat dirinya sedang hamil" Ujar Dokter itu

"Saya hamil dok?" tanay Rias menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya Rias kau sedang hamil, tapi ekspresimu tidak usah begitu karena kehamilan manusia dan Iblis itu berbeda, perut Iblis tidak akan menngembang walau dirinya sedang hamil jadi tidak usah khawatir" Ujar dokter itu, dan Rias hanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya karena dirinya tidak pernah melihat Iblis hamil [A/N : Itu karangan Author sendiri karena saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana Iblis itu hamil]

Dan dalam hati Rias senang karena dirinya hamil, dan dirinya tidak sabar memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada keluarga besar Gremory dan juga Namikaze

**-TBC-**

**Yo Maaf bila gaje, tapi jangan lupa Reviewnya ya hehehehehe XD**

* * *

**Next Update : kono Yo No Kyuseishu**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto The Next Poseidon**

**Disclaimer** :: **Naruto &amp; Highschool DxD**

Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto] &amp; Highschool DxD [Ichie Ishibumi]

**Pair** : Naruto.U X ...

**Warning** : AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, Ngayal Dsb

**DONT LIKE DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Tanya Jawab**

Q : Kapan Naruto vs dewa dari nordik senpai?

A : Lihat saja nanti

Q : Loki kah yang bakal lawan Naruto atau dewa yang lain

A : Pasti

* * *

0.0

**Chapter Sebelumnya**

Kini Rias sedang berada di rumah sakit di Underworld entah mengapa setelah dua minggu di Underworld kekuatan sihir yang ia meliki semakin hari semakin melemah bahkan hampir setengah, dan dia kini sedang melakukan pemeriksaan takut jika dirinya menderita sesuatu yang fatal dan dia tidak mengajak suaminya karena takut Naruto akan khawati, dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok berjubah putih yang dikenal sebagai dokter di dunia bawah datang membawa hasil pemeriksaan

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Rias kepada dokter itu

"Kau tidak mengalami apa-apa, dan yang kau alami itu wajar karena Iblis perempuan akan meraskan seperti itu saat dirinya sedang hamil" Ujar Dokter itu

"Saya hamil dok?" tanya Rias menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Ya Rias kau sedang hamil, tapi ekspresimu tidak usah begitu karena kehamilan manusia dan Iblis itu berbeda, perut Iblis tidak akan menngembang walau dirinya sedang hamil jadi tidak usah khawatir" Ujar dokter itu, dan Rias hanya tersenyum lega mendengarnya karena dirinya tidak pernah melihat Iblis hamil [A/N : Itu karangan Author sendiri karena saya juga tidak tahu bagaimana Iblis itu hamil]

Dan dalam hati Rias senang karena dirinya hamil, dan dirinya tidak sabar memberitahukan kabar gembira ini kepada keluarga besar Gremory dan juga Namikaze.

0.0

**Chapter 9**

Rias memasuki Kediaman keluarga Namikaze dengan senyum-senyum sendiri dan mendapat tatapan dari para Maid dari keluarga Namikaze

"Ada apa Rias-sama sepertinya ada yang membuatmu senang?" Tanya perempuan bersurai ungu Yugao kepala Maid di keluarga Namikaze

"Aku ingin memberi tahu kabar bahagia kepada Naruto, Kaasama dan Tousama" Jawab Rias kepada Yugao

"Kalau boleh tahu kabar apa itu?" Tanya Yugao

"Aku sedang hamil anak dari Naruto" Ujar Rias dengan girang

"Sungguh? pasti Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama pasti akan senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini" Ujar Yugao dengan mata berbinar

"Kuharap juga begitu Yugao-san, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Jaa ne" Ujar Rias kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Yugao

0.0

Kini Rias mulai memasuki ruang keluarga dari Namikaze dan terlihat Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto sedang berbicara sesuatu yang penting, tapi perbincangan itu terhenti karena kedatangan Rias

"Hay Rias, darimana saja kau? aku tidak melihatmu daritadi?" Tanya Naruto kepada Rias

"Ahhhh... maaf tadi aku pergi ke rumah sakit di underworld?" Jawab Rias, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar kalau Rias baru dari rumah sakit lagsung menunjukan wajah cemasnya

"Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Kushina

"Ahhhh tidak Kaasama, aku hanya memeriksa keadaan tubuhku karena akhir-akhir ini kekuatan sihir berkurang hampir setengah bahkan power of destructionku melemah separuh lebih, dan karena takut ada apa-apa aku memerikasakan keadaanku ke rumah sakit Underwold dan ternyata hasilnya adalah aku sedang hamil" Jawab Rias dengan nada girang di akhir kata, sedangkan ketiga iblis yang mendengar kabar Rias sedang hamil menganga

"Apakah itu benar?" Tanya ketiganya secara bersamaan yang mendapat anggukan dari Rias, dan setelah itu Naruto langsung menerjang istrinya kemudian mengangkatnya memutarkan badan istrinya di udara

"Kau tahu Tsuma ini kabar yang sangat membahagiakan, benarkan Tousan Kaasan?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang tuanya

"Itu benar sekali Rias-chan, karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menggendong bayi" Ujar Kushina dengan senang

"Tapi setelah mendengar kau hamil, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu mengikuti rating game antar Iblis muda untuk menjaga kesehatanmu" Ujar Naruto kepada istrinya

"Tapi-..." Protes Rias tapi terpotong oleh ucapan Kushina

"Naru benar Rias, kau tidak boleh kelelahan apa lagi rating game akan berbahaya bagi kandunganmu, jadi lebih baik kau tidak mengikutinya" Nasehat Kushina kepaa menantunya

"Ha'i Kaasama" Jawab Rias menurut karena tidak ingin membuat mertuanya apalagi Naruto khawatir

"Bagus, kalau begitu aku akan berbicara kepada Sirzech-niisama agar kau tidak mengikutinya" Ujar Naruto dan kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir

0.0

Lord Gremory dan Sirzech kini sedang membicarakan tentang kedatangan slah satu dewa jahat dari Ashgard karena akibat kedatangannya akan bisa mengancam kedamaian Fraksi Iblis. Kemudian muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna biru berlambang keluarga Namikaze muncul di lantai

"Selamat malam Tousama, Niisama" Sapa Naruto kepada keduanya

"Selamat malam Naruto" balas keduanya

"Maaf jika mengganggu acara kalian" Ucap Naruto kepada keduanya

"Ahhh... tidak apa Naruto, jadi tujuan dari kedatanganmu untuk apa?" Tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto

"AKu hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau kelompokku tidak akan mengikut sertakan Queenku dalam Rating game antar Iblis muda" Jawab Naruto membuat keduanya kaget karena Naruto tidak mengikut sertakan Rias

"Queen-mu? Berarti Rias, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengikutsertakannya?" Tanya Sirzech kepada Naruto

"Karena saat ini Rias sedang hamil, jadi aku tidak bisa mengikutsertakan Rias guna keselamatannya sendiri" Jawab Naruto, membuat keduanya melongo mendengar berita bahwa Rias tengah hamil

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Tanya Lord Gremory kepada Naruto

"Tidak Tousama, saat ini Rias sedang hamil" Jawab Naruto

"Ini kabar yang membahagiakan Naruto, lusa aku akan mengunjungi Rias bersama Venelana. Dan pasti Venelana sangat senang mendengar kabar ini karena dia ingin menimang cucu lagi hahahaha" Ujar Lord Gremory

"Ha'i. kalau begitu saya mohon pamit dulu" Ujar Naruto kemudian menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir berwarna biru

"Tak kusangkan adik kecilku kini sudah menjadi dewasa dan sebentar lagi menjadi Ibu" Ujar Sirzech dengan tersenyum

"Benar, aku juga tidak menyangka" Balas lord Gremory

0.0

Di Suatu tempat

Terlihat seorang pria berambut biru pucat sedang berdiri di sebuah tanah lapang dengan 1 srigala besar dan 2 srigala kecil

"Tak kusangkan aku akan bertemu dengan pangeran Olympus disini, dan sepertinya akan menarik jika aku membunuhnya bukan begitu Fenrir" Ujar Sosok itu

0.0

Kini Keempat Yondai Maou, Azazel, Michael dan pemimpin dari dewa Ashgard Odin yang di kawal oleh seorang Valkrye Rosseweisse sedang melakukan rapat yang diikuti oleh Naruto, Sona, Sairaorg beserta Peeragenya

"Yo Kakek tua bangka mesum, apa maksud kedatanganmu kemari" Ujar Naruto membuat semuanya terkejut karena berkata kepada Odin petinggi dari Dewa Ashgard dengan tidak sopan

"Hoy aku dulu sudah berkata aku bukan orang mesum, tapi super duper mesum" Protes Odin kepada Naruto

"hah itu tambah hina lagi tua bangka" Ujar Naruto mengejek kepada Odin, yang membuat semuanya melongo melihat keakrapan mereka

"Ada mengenalnya Odin-sama?" Tanya Rosseweisse kepada Odin

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal pengeran Olympus dan laut yang tidak lain adalah putra dari Poseidon dan Athena" Jawab Odin membuat semuanya terkejut kecuali Sirzech dan Serafall yang sudah mengetahui kebenarannya

"Dasar kau itu tidak pernah bisa menjaga rahasia" Kesal Naruto kepada Odin

"Apa benar itu Naruto-kun? Kau adalah dewa?" Tanya Rias kepada Naruto

"Benar, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya karena aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku karena aku adalah Renkarnasi dari serang dewa" Jawab Naruto kepada Rias

"AKu tidak akan pernah menjauhimu karena aku mencitaimu, dan aku tidak peduli dengan kau itu apa" Ujar Rias kepada Naruto tersenyum kemudian membawa Rias dalam pelukannya

"baiklah, lebih baik kita kembali ke pokok permasalahan" Ujar Sirzech kepada semuanya dan sekarang mereka mulai serius

"Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kemari adalah untuk membicarakan Aliansi kepada ketiga Fraksi" Jawab Odin

"Jika yang kau menginkan sebuah kedamaian aku pasti akan setuju untuk beraliansi dengan dewa mitology Nordik" Jawab Sirzech kepada Odin, dan mendapat anggukan dari Fraksi malaikat jatuh dan Malaikat

Kemudian muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna ungu berbentuk pintu kemudian terbuka dan menmpilkan sosok pria bermabur biru muda dengan baju berwarna putih kusam

"Perkanalkan namaku adalah dewa agung, Loki" Ujar sosok yang bernama Loki kepada semuanya yang tiba-tiba memperkanalkan dirinya

"Sepertinya ada tamu yang tidak di undang" Ujar Azazel mengejek kepada Loki

"Loki-sama, seperti yang kita bicarakan kemarin, anda tidak boleh mengikuti pertemuan kali ini" Ujar Rosseweisse kepada Loki

"Itulah kenapa kalian tidak sopan, karena tidak mengundang dewa agung sepertiku" Ujar Loki

"Loki, jika kau pergi sekarang aku akan memaafkanmu" Ujar Odin kepada Loki dan mendapat senyu meremehkan dari Loki

"Memaafkan? jangan berncanda" Jawab Loki dengan tersenyum

"Kau jangan senaknya kepada gurumu" balas Rosseweisse dengan teriak marah

"Keluarlah anak tercintaku" Ujar Loki kemudian muncul seekor srigala dalam lingkaran sihir itu, setelah muncul serigala itu para penghuni ruangan itu menyerang kearah srigala itu tapi tidak untuk pemimpin ketiga Fraksi, petinggi malaikat jatuh, Michael, Odin, dan Naruto

Tapi kemduian muncul sebuah prisma berwarna hijau yang kemudian mengurung Loki dan Fanrir kemudian setelah terkurung mereka mnghilang entah dimana, dan keurungan itu adalah kemampuan dari salah satu pemimpin Fraksi Iblis yaitu Belzebub

Dan setelah itu Naruto, Sona, Sairaorg beserta Peeragenya di suruh kembali karena kekacauan yang di buat oleh Loki, beserta Azazel yang meminta Izin untuk keluar. Dan sekarang Naruto dan Peeragenya sedang membicarakan sesuatu

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Tanya Naruto kepada Azazel

"Kita harus mengalakan Loki" Jawab Azazel kepada Naruto

"Tapi itu bukan perkara yang mudah" Jawab Naruto kepada Azazel

"Kau benar ,jika sampai Loki muncul kembali maka akan terjadi pertempuran hebat, bahkan untuk menghentikannya butuh waktu seharian itu belum termasuk menghentikannya" Ujar Azazel

"lalu kenapa para tetua tidak bertindak dengan ini semua?" tanya Rias

"jika para tetua dan pemimpin bergerak maka akan tercipta perang dan kemunculan dari Khaos Bridge tak akan dihindari lagi dan jika itu terjadi akan terjadi perang yang lebih besar daripada Great War" Ujar Azazel kepada semuanya

"lantas apa kita harus mendiamkan saja?" tanya Rias kepada Azazel

"tentu tidak, tapi dengan kemampuan kita yang sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan, ingat dia adalah salah satu Dewa mitology Norse" Ujar Azazel

"benar, itu kita harus menunngu Mjlonir yang di berikan untuk menghadapi Loki itu" ujar sekarang Rosseweisse

"dan siapa yang bisa menggunakan Mjlonir?" tanya Naruto

"yang bisa menggunakannnya adalah Sekiryuutei" ujar Rosseweisse

"apa tidak terlalu lama menunggu itu?" tanya Naruto

"yah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lama" ujar Rosseweisse

"jika seperti itu maka tidak ada cara lain lagi" ujar Naruto

"dan lebih baik aku akan menemui Nii-sama dulu" ujar Rias

Dan kemudian Rias memasuki ruang rapat beserta Pearage Naruto kecuali Naruto yang entah pergi kemana untuk mengumpulkan energi alam, dan kemudian Rias meminta izin kepada Sirzech. [A/N : Energi alam yang dimaksud disini adalah kekuatan alam dari airdan setelah memasuki mode ini mata naruto akan berubah seperti teisengan dengan warna kelopak mata orange]

"tapi apakah kau mempunyai rencana? dan yang pasti aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu ikut karena saat ini kau sedang hamil" tanya Sirzech kepada Rias

"AKu akan ikut, tapi tidak akan ikut bertarung karena aku ingin bersama Naruto-kun" balas Rias

"ini akan menjadi misi yang sulit" ucap Falbium

dan kemudian pintu di buka dan menampilkan Sona dan para Pearagenya

"ahh... sona" sapa Rias

"kami dari keluarga Sitri mengajukan diri untuk membantu dalam hal tersebut" ujar Sona Sitri dan itu sempat membuat Seraffal protes tapi ia kurungkan

"yah, walaupun aku kakakmu tapi aku tidak bisa melarangmu Sona-chan" ujar Seraffal

"Arigatoou Neesama" ujar Sona dan kemudian Sirzech memberikan keputusannya

"baik kami mengijinkannya, tapi sampai dewa odin mendapatkan kembali Mjlonirnya kalian harus mengulur waktu terlebih dahulu" ujar Sirzech

dan kemudian muncul sebuah kilatan berwrna kuning dan menampil seoarang pemuda berambut kuning a.k.a Narutoa

"baiklah jika seperti itu ayo kita berangkat, karena ini bukan menjadi perkaran yang mduah" ujar Naruto dengan serius

"Tapi apakah kau memiliki rencana Naruto?" tanya Sirzech

" Tentu saja" Ujar Naruto kepada semuanya

"Apa itu?" Tanya Serafall

"Nanti kalian akan tahu" Balas Naruto

dan kemudian mereka melangjah untuk pergi tapi ucapan dari Sirzech membuat langkah mereka berhenti

"tunggu dulu?" teriak Sirzech

"ada apa Niisama?" tanya Naruto

"ini, adalah air mata Phoenix dan akan lebih baik jika kalian membawanya dan gunakan saat mendesak saja" ujar Grayfia memberikan 4 botol air mata phoenix kepada mereka

"arigatou Nii-sama, Nee-sama" ujar Naruto menerima air mata Phoenix

Kini Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang berada di sebuah tebing dan terlihat sebuah Prisma raksasa yang bercahaya dan tempat yang mereka ketahui sebagai tempat disegelnya Loki

"Baiklah mari kita berjuang bersama" ujar Naruto yang melihat bahwa prisma itu mulai bercahaya dan retak dan ternyata itu adalah kubus terbalik dan terangkat kemudian meledak dan menampilkan sosok laki-laki bersurai putih dan berbaju putih kusam

"lebih baik anda menyerah Loki-sama karena kesalahan anda tidak mudah untuk di maaafkan" ujar Rossewisse

"Rosseweisse penjaga Odin, tapi sekarang kau bicara kepada tuhan walau aku sering mendengar akan kekuatanmu" ujar Loki datar dan kemudian menganggat tangannya ke udara dan muncul sebuah lunag hitam kemudian menyambar tanah yang memunculkan para makhluk legendaris

"kemungkinan dia akan memanggil raja naga" ujar Rosseweisse tapi kemudian semuanya tersentak saat merasakan aura yang sangat besar dari tubuh Naruto

"Naruto/ Taichou/ Naruto-kun" ujar mereka semua

"Kau pikir kau sendiri disini yang dewa ha?" Ujar Naruto sinis

"Ahhhhh... aku melupakan keberadaanmu Putra dari Poseidon dan Athena" Ujar Loki

"baiklah lebih baik kita mulai pertarungannya Loki" Ujar Naruto kepada Loki

"Kalian urus Fanrir dan anak-anaknya beserta naga itu, biar aku yang akan melawan Loki" Ujar Naurto kepada Peeragenya

"tapi-..." Protes Rias kepada Naruto

"Kau tunggu saja Rias, bantu mereka dari jarak jauh karena aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa" Ujar Naruto kemudian melaju kearah Loki

\- Scene Naruto Vs Loki -

Naruto kini sedang berhadap-hadapaan dengan Loki yang berjarak sekitar 20 meter dari pertarungan teman-temannya malawan Fenrir, anak Fenrir, dan naga

"jadi buat aku terhibur Putra Poseidon" Ujar Loki

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" Jawab Naruto

**-TBC-**

**Yo Maaf jika pendek, karena sekalian chapter besok full fight jadi kgk setengah-setengan fightnya. Dan yah maaf tadi ada kesalahan yan glumayan fatal karena kemalasan untuk menulis bagian yang agak sama jadi Copast data dari Fiction lain  
**

* * *

**Informasi :**

**1\. **Great Boskito Dragon Akan mulai di tulis kembali tanggal 4 Juni 2015 Dengan menggangti judul jadi ( Restriction Power )

**2\. **Shinobi DxD : Next Generation Di tulis kembali tanggal 10 Juni 2015

**Next Update : Kono No Yo Kyusheishu**


End file.
